


Lost and Found

by meekobuggy (meekobb)



Series: Agent Afloat [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobuggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Afloat Series: Part 2; Ziva begins her adventure in the Pegasus Galaxy but is it the right fit for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I swear! You're going to love it on Atlantis!" Rodney McKay repeated for like the millionth time since the group boarded the _Daedalus_. "There is so much to see and if you mess with anything or break anything I will kill you myself!"

"Rodney, shut up," John said as he threw his dinner roll at his head.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh. The interaction between these people reminded her of Tony and McGee so much that she was already missing them. She was grateful that John's friends appeared to have accepted her so readily. Well, at least Teyla did. Ronon seemed indifferent towards her and she couldn't understand why.

John tried to support her and brush Ronon's attitude off as normal for the man, explaining his history as a Runner for the Wraith. She understood and let it be, but the fighter in her still fought and the woman in her was hurt. The conflicting emotions never left and it always led to the increase of curiosity about the tall man. She knew she would one day have to find some sort of common ground so that they could get over whatever it was that was setting them apart.

It was easy to help Ziva settle on the _Daedalus_ , and John tried to prepare her as much as she could for Atlantis by trying to _ease_ her in to it. Rodney, of course, grabbed every opportunity he saw Ziva to give her a crash course into the Stargate program and the Pegasus Galaxy, and John just knew that there would be a moment that either he had to shut him up, or Ziva would give him a gentle push into the air lock.

Still, she entertained McKay's enthusiasm. This whole new part of her job was an adventure and she was now the outsider in completely unfamiliar territory, as much as she hated the concept of that. She surprisingly found herself taking things much more in stride than she had in the past, especially after returning to Gibbs' team and NCIS the first time she had left them.

As Rodney went on with another one of his stories, she looked over at John and nudged him with her elbow. "Are you busy later?" she whispered.

"Not really," he replied, "Paperwork, which can wait."

She licked her lips and smiled up at him. "Then would you care to meet me in my bunk? I think we have some things that we should talk about."

"Yeah, sure," he nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Alright Rodney, give her a break, will you."

McKay pouted and returned his energies to stuffing his face with food earning an amused look of disgust at the sight. "I will be sure to find you for more - discussions later Dr. McKay. They are truly - entertaining," she smiled. It didn't hurt to rub the man's ego a little if it meant a little break now and then.

"Ah, don't flatter him too much," John suggested. "It'll go to his head, and he'll think he can save the world."

"I DID save the world!" Rodney spluttered.

"We know!" answered Teyla, Ronon, and John simultaneously which got Ziva to laugh.

After dinner, John went to his bunk to at least do a little paper work before he'd go to Ziva. He always hated the two weeks aboard the _Daedalus_ , but with her and his team on board he didn't get bored, much. They had been on board for a couple of days now, and he and Ziva hadn't really sat down to talk after Director Vance told her she'd be working from Atlantis for a while.

While she waited for John to come, Ziva herself got caught up on some of the mountains of papers on Atlantis and the SGC to get herself more familiar without the aid of McKay in the background. Some of the reports she read were like straight out of a comic book or science fiction movie that she couldn't believe it.

John finished his paperwork or at least did enough until he was sick of them before leaving to meet Ziva. When he got to her temporary quarters, he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

She was beginning to go cross-eyed from everything she'd been trying to understand. "Come in," she called pulling over a new file to open.

He opened the door and entered. "Hey," he smiled. "How are the files treating you?"

Ziva looked at him as if saying Are you kidding me? "Umm..."

"Ah, that bad, huh?"

"Some of these reports...I just can't imagine. Did you really turn into a _bug_?" she asked as she sat up on the bed to make room for him to sit.

He nodded and sat down on the bed with her. "And I got fed upon by a Wraith because he needed to be strong enough to bust us both out of a Genii prison," he said. "And he returned what he took from me when we were at the gate, both weren't really great experiences."

She shook her head and crawled over closer to lean against him. Ziva was going to enjoy as much as she could from this alone time just short of getting intimate. That would be a no no. "I don't know if I am the right person for this job," she admitted. "Not that I am not happy that we can be together more, get to know each other better...I am really. It's just so overwhelming."

"I know," John said. "First time we came to Atlantis, it took us weeks to really acclimatise to the fact that we were there, despite our problems at first." He took a strand of her hair and toyed with it as he continued. "To be honest, I think you'll do great. Between me and my second in command, we're going nuts with trying to keep up with some of the unruly marines and are usually too late to actually do something about it."

"I still don't understand what my place would be," she explained. "NCIS and JAG offices are all the way back on Earth. What sort of influence would I really have? I'm an investigator, a fighter, not some police dog."

"Well, the command structure on Atlantis is pretty lenient. I'm sure that Colonel Carter and Dr. Woolsey will get you assigned to a team."

Her eyes lit up at that idea. "I think I would like that a lot," she grinned. "I don't think it would be so far off from what I'm used to at NCIS. Do you think I would be joining your team on occasion?"

"Oh I don't know," he sighed. "It's not up to me, and you'll find it'll be a lot different from NCIS. Here you don't investigate much, but you explore and try not to get your ass handed to you when you piss off the wrong people."

Ziva quirked an eyebrow at that. "Sounds like Mossad."

"Aha!" he exclaimed. "I knew that there was more to you than a mere NCIS agent."

"What makes you say that?" she questioned looking at him. "I am pretty sure I told you about how I came to NCIS."

"No, you didn't," he shook his head. "Just the way you move in general tipped me off... and the way you were tracking the Wraith..."

She shrugged not seeing what was so different. "Well, I was with Mossad before NCIS. I started originally as a liaison with the former director and only became a full agent last year," she explained. "The rest shall we say is history?"

John nodded, it wasn't as if he told her how he ended up with this fantastic job. He was still toying with a strand of her hair and then smiled. "The way you tried to fight that well-fed Wraith was awesome."

"I've fought against opponents about as strong as that thing...well maybe not quite _that_ strong. Either way, I could hold my own," she said puffing her chest out proudly.

"I'll remember that and let you just dangle from his hands next time," he joked.

She narrowed her eyes and jabbed him in the side. "You're not that funny," she said before shifting down on the bed so that she could rest her head on his lap and grin up at him.

"I'm not, huh?" he smiled. "Well, too bad," he shrugged, "I'm usually on the wrong end of the jokes on Atlantis, so maybe that's the reason."

"I do think that you are very handsome and endearing though," Ziva smiled.

"Hmm," John chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're too cute."

Sighing, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the relative privacy and quiet they had for the moment knowing that once they got to Atlantis there would be a lot to do. As it was, she was both excited and nervous about the future and it would only be just a few short days before the next leg of her life would begin.

"You'll be fine," he said after a while. "You're going to fit right in with the rest of us crazy people, fight alien humans, shoot a lot and pretend to eat Teyla's tuttle root soup."

"As long as I get a chance to kick butt, I'll be happy," Ziva laughed.

"You'll have plenty of butts to kick," John nodded, "You're going to hate it should you ever have to leave."

She laughed at the thought about wanting to leave. "We shall see. I still don't know if Atlantis will be the right fit for me, if I'll fit in."

"You'll see," he smiled and softly kissed her on the lips.

Sighing Ziva glanced at the door. "Your people won't let us be for awhile will they? They are just going to rap on us about being together..."

"Oh, it gets worse on Atlantis," he nodded. "Tight knit community and all that," he shrugged. "However, I will teach you the way to mute your door and lock it from the inside so nobody can come in and surprise you." He knew she made a small mistake there with her idioms, but it didn't matter. It made Ziva the way she was, simply amazing.

She looked up at him oddly. "Who would come in and surprise me?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, me." he grinned, "But you've got pranksters too you know... Stackhouse really likes pulling pranks on the new recruits and I'm sure he won't spare you even if I told him not to."

"Just tell him that I could kill him ten different ways with a paperclip," she shrugged seriously.

John chuckled. "He'd find that a challenge."

Ziva turned to grin at John. "I once killed a man using a credit card."

"That's impressive," John said. "Just don't hurt him... well much... when he tries something will you? He's one of the few with the gene on Atlantis."

"Maybe I have that gene?" she asked, wondering.

"Oh, no doubt that Carson will check you over and turn you inside out to find that out," he said.

She moaned and made a face about having to deal with doctors and exams. Especially after Somalia. "Do I have to? I really have issues with physical exams..." she said softly and looked away.

"Apart from taking your blood, Carson doesn't even have to touch you," he softly caressed her cheek, whatever was freaking her out about physical exams, he knew that there would come a day that she'd feel safe enough to tell him. "We have alien technology that's even better than MRI scans, more detailed."

Sighing Ziva closed her eyes and turned towards his touch. Maybe this was where she belonged all the time. That this was where she was fighting her way to, through Mossad, against her father, NCIS...This was where she was most content after such a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

As the _Daedalus_ got closer to Atlantis, Ziva’s nervousness increased with the closing distance. They would be arriving later that day and he was clear that her anxiety was beginning to affect some people. Ronon asked Sheppard a number of times if he could just knock her out only to be declined. Teyla offered meditation but the woman couldn’t sit still long enough. Ziva’s mind tuned out McKay a few days earlier so his rambling had no effect anymore.

She couldn’t go running, which previously helped calm her down at times. A crowded ship just wasn’t the right place for exercise and the amount of reading she had to get through didn’t allow her the luxury of using the _Daedalus_ gym. Ziva felt so outside of herself that she was truly lost and wondered if things would return to, well relatively, normal soon.

“Do something about that woman of yours before Caldwell throws her in the brig for being such a...”

Sheppard looked at McKay and frowned, “Say it and I’ll end you,” To be honest, John was a bit fed up with Ziva’s cabin fever as well, but he was sure it’d all work out once they were on Atlantis. He hated to be stuck on the _Daedalus_ as well, because unlike McKay, he didn’t have anything to do but paper work and he had finished it all days before. Working out with Ronon in the gym sort of helped him release the frustration he had about being stuck and just couldn’t wait to be home again.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Rodney said shocked. “What’s so bad about being on the _Daedalus_ for two weeks? Well apart from the food that is.”

“Oh I don’t know Rodney, I can’t tinker all day long with the ship’s systems and try and improve everything despite this ship having the best crew possible who know the ship better than you.”

“You need to get out more.”

He just glared at Rodney while he ate his sandwich. How could you ‘go out more’ when stuck in a tin can?

Back in the mess hall, Ziva sat by herself staring out at the subspace blue flying by. John’s alien friends were a few tables away watching curiously but she didn’t care. She just continued to stare in between stabbing her imitation stuffed chicken and wilted broccoli. If she didn’t get off this ship soon, she would be searching for - other - ways to entertain herself.

John headed to the mess hall to get some more coffee before he’d just rejoin McKay in one of the labs for the time being because he was just bored and Rodney’s rambling kept him sane, enough. But when he saw Ziva in the mess hall trying to dig her way through her food tray and the table, he decided to join her. “Just a couple more hours,” he said.

She looked at him with that of a caged lion that wanted its freedom. “Only a few hours?” she asked. “Please tell me there is plenty of room that I can go for a decent run. Last night my legs were cramping so bad that I had to seek medication for the pain because I have not had any decent exercise.”

“Yeah, Atlantis is huge,” he responded. “Ronon and I usually go for a run when we’re off duty or have a late start of the day.”

Nodding, she continued to stare out at the blue subspace. “Just a few more hours,” she murmured to herself as if trying to calm down some. She was so tightly wound that she could easily be mistaken for a spitting cobra that everyone pretty much stayed away. Because this was her first trip, no one said much and tried to make her as comfortable as possible, but it was not an easy task.

“It does get easier when you’ve done this more often,” John said, “However, it doesn’t go away completely.” he added. “I know that you’ve turned down Teyla’s offer to meditate and Ronon’s offer to beat the crap out of you, how about I’ll give you a massage?”

Ziva smiled at John and reached out to hold his hand. “That does sound lovely. I was never much for meditation. It was only a means to ignore Tony and McGee when they got under my skin and I’m afraid that I would end up hurting your friend more so I declined. Please do extend my gratitude to your friends for trying.”

He grinned. “Nothing can hurt Ronon... no one can, he needs a challenge,” he smiled. “But I will, and well, giving you a massage will ease my frustration as well, by the time we get beamed down to Atlantis, you’ll be as relaxed as a new born kitten.”

“Oh?” she asked with a teasing smile. “You have some _frustration_ that needs releasing? I could certainly help that...” she whispered with a knowing grin.

“Dear God help me,” he groaned. “No, no absolutely not going to happen. A massage.” he said. “Nothing more, it’s ridiculous to use sex as a means of releasing tension when you’re surrounded by thin walls and people walking around in the corridor.” he shook his head. “No way that’s going to happen, you’ll just have to wait for that for when we’re on Atlantis.”

Ziva only smiled as she got up from her seat, pulling John behind her. She knew fully well that full on sex was out of the question. She wasn’t _that_ crazy...but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy himself a little if he had the ability to keep his mouth shut for what she had in mind.

* * *

Teyla observed John and Ziva ever since John had walked in to the mess hall to get his coffee, and smiled when she saw the look on Ziva’s face as she was pulling John away. “I think John’s in for a lot of trouble,” Teyla told Ronon.

“Yeah well, I don’t feel sorry for him,” Ronon shrugged. “He should have offered her that massage days ago!”

She smiled and nodded with her friend in agreement. “Yes, but hopefully once we arrive to Atlantis, we will get the opportunity to know her better. John did mention to me that he was eager for you and her to be friends.”

Ronon shrugged, “Whatever.”

“Why do you not try to get to know this woman?” Teyla asked curiously as she sipped her tea.

“I don’t know,” Ronon stuffed his mouth with his sandwich. “Probably because she reminds me of Sateda for some reason.”

She didn’t understand what he meant by that. Ziva appeared to be like every other Earth human that she met for the most part. Closer to those that were involved with the military but with more femininity than others. “Perhaps she was a warrior amongst her people? I would think that would be a common ground for you to learn about each other.”

“Fine.” Ronon grunted.

Teyla rolled her eyes and returned to her tea and lunch. _Just a few more hours_ , she told herself, _Then hopefully everyone will find their calm._

* * *

“I said I was going to give you a massage,” John looked at Ziva who had him stashed between the wall and her bed somewhere.

She hummed and smiled at him as she finished up with her intended goal and stood with a satisfied grin. “You’re not going to tell me that you did not enjoy that,” she replied seeing the look on his face.

He blinked and got up just to gently push Ziva to the bed. “Oh I did,” he whispered in her ear with a low voice. “But I was going to give YOU something to relax to, not the other way around.”

“Well then I’m all yours,” Ziva said as she laid down on the bunk and rested her head over her folded hands. “I am entirely at your mercy.”

Not soon after he was finished giving Ziva a thorough massage, Caldwell’s voice sounded through the intercom that they were about to exit hyperspace and that everyone should get ready to get beamed down to Atlantis.

“It’s about time!” Ziva exclaimed as she sat up to shove John aside to get her personal things together. If her eagerness wasn’t know before, it was plainly obvious to a blind idiot now.

John grinned and kissed her. “I’ll see you in a bit.” He left her to pack her things, and went to his own temporary quarters to get his own bag.

Rodney had found him on his way to his bunk. “I can’t believe we’re already home.”

“I’m glad.”

“No, really, there’s still so many things that I can do here...”

“Too bad,” John shrugged and opened the door. “We need you on Atlantis, you never really told me what that foothold situation was on Atlantis when I was supposed to return home through the gate.”

“Oh, no foothold situation,” Rodney shrugged. “Something Sam thought up so you could spend more time with Ziva.”

“I’m going to kill her.”


	3. Chapter 3

He was so glad to be home again once the _Daedalus_ had beamed them down, and Carter was smiling from her spot in the gate room. "Welcome home."

"Thanks Carter," he nodded and looked at Ziva who stood nailed to the floor, eyes wide, mouth open. "Close that mouth unless you want to catch flies." John grinned.

Ziva looked at him. "You have flies here too?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Well not here, but on the planets, sure." he mused.

Speechless, she looked around at the room they were in. While everyone else immediately set about their routine business, she was frozen in place. Ziva could not help but grin at John as his _base_ was simply a beautiful piece of heaven.

"I'd like to welcome you to Atlantis Miss David," Carter said after she made her way down the steps.

"Dah-veed," she immediately replied, a force of habit to correcting the pronunciation of her surname.

"Ziva, meet Colonel Samantha Carter."

She reached out to shake the woman's hand but her eyes were still looking everywhere else, unable to settle on one spot for too long. The fighter in her was mentally calculating defensive measures but not knowing the layout, she felt so vulnerable to everyone.

"John, why won't you show Miss _Dah-veed_ her quarters so she can start settling in?" Sam suggested with a smile. "Then report to me."

"Yes ma'am," John nodded and took the paper with Ziva's quarters written on them from Carter. It was near the armory and _oh crap_ near his. "Easy peasy."

Ziva hoisted her bag over her shoulder and nodded to John to lead the way. "I don't know how you could even return to Earth at all after living here," she said. "I believe I would fight tooth and nail if Vance tried bringing me back."

"Told you so," John responded and showed her into a transporter where he started to explain how it worked. "This dot, is near you. You press it and it takes you there."

Reaching out to press the area he pointed, she jumped when the doors slid closed and was flooded with light. Next thing she knew, the doors opened again and she peered out. "We are not in the same location?"

"Nope," he said and walked out, taking her hand while doing so. "This level is mostly used for personnel quarters, and the armory."

Ziva nodded. "Good to know. It's been awhile - aside from that Wraith - that I've been in a good fight."

"We try not to get into any fights out there, Ziva," he chuckled. "But trouble always finds us for some reason." He waved his hand over the control panel of her quarters and pointed into her quarters. "As you can see, the _Daedalus_ has been so kind as to teleport your stuff into your quarters."

She was impressed. "Wow, I think this is bigger than the bedroom I had before my apartment blew up," she said walking in. "I was surprised that the SGC okay'd all the things that I wanted to bring. Especially my knife collection. I had thought that would have been denied."

"Yeah well..." he smirked. "Gibbs told me about your ability to handle knives, I would have felt bad if you weren't able to play with those anymore and we had to go out looking for some here in the galaxy." he continued. "Try that without getting into trouble."

"Maybe one day I will have to demonstrate my talents for you," she grinned as she went into the room further and pushed aside the curtains to look outside. "Oh my god! I have a balcony!" she cried out as she tried to figure out how to open the door when it opened on its own. "Did you do that?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "The city is quite intelligent. When we first came here, the lights went on by itself. However, the way that door opened? I think you might have the gene."

Nodding, she went to look outside and was just astounded by how big everything was. "Do you think these Ancients and Dr. Freud had any relation?"

"Who knows," he shrugged. "Freud could have been an ancient for all we know."

"Hm," was all Ziva said in response. "Well I should unpack if you want to go find your Colonel Carter. She mentioned wanting to meet with you before. Um...How do I get you if I have any questions, like how to find this Doctor Beckett for that test you mentioned?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll just focus on settling yourself in, he'll find you." John nodded, not wanting to complicate things for Ziva just yet as the whole experience of just being on Atlantis for the first time was quite the shock to begin with. "Also, as you've never been into my apartment simply because I don't have one, if you leave your quarters and go two doors down to your left, it's my quarters. You can go ahead and check that out too if you want."

She nodded and grinned. "I suppose you don't lock your door then. That should be interesting for us if I were to ever stay the night," she teased.

He chuckled. "Nah, I'm going to unlock it for you and only you to enter before I go and see Carter."

Ziva went up to him and laid a gentle kiss on John's lips. "Thank you for letting me into this wonderful secret of yours," she said.

"Don't thank me, thank your Director." he smiled and kissed her back. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Sounds good. If you're not busy later, I really would like to see what your people have for a gym. I need a good workout after two weeks on that bucket," she said turning to open her first box that contained her off duty clothes...casual shirts, pants, and matching panty sets right on top.

John stopped by his quarters to check and see if he needed to clean anything up before Ziva would come in, but it looked neat enough. He then set the door to open for everyone and made his way to Carter. "You," he said. "Are a meanie."

"How so, John?" Carter smiled. "For giving you extra time with that gorgeous girl of yours? She really is a looker."

"Yeah well, I was ready to come back you know."

Sam shook her head. "But if you did come back when you were supposed to, you might not have this opportunity to work with and pursue your relationship further. Everyone just wants you to be happy and I know I can see that there is something between you."

He sighed. "I was fine without her you know," he pointed out. "Not everyone is wired for a relationship and I certainly didn't expect the IOA and Homeworld to contact SecNav for an NCIS agent afloat on Atlantis, I mean, what is she going to do here?"

"Are you saying that you are _not_ happy around her? And she is a skilled investigator and fighter. We could certainly use her on off world missions. I've read her dossier, the one that included her Mossad background. Think of her as an Earth combination of Teyla and Ronon. The SGC would be fools to pass that up!"

"I'm not saying I'm not happy around her or that she's here... and yes, I already figured that she's a combination of those two but yeah... whatever." he shrugged. "You probably want to know about the Wraith on Earth."

Carter sat down at her desk. "How did the NCIS agents handle the situation?" she asked curiously and pulled out a bag of lolly pops from her desk. A guilty pleasure of hers and tossed John one knowing he had a thing for sweets.

"Ah, I think better than expected," he said, unwrapping the lolly pop and put it in his mouth with a thankful nod. "I think that Agent Gibbs thought we were escapees out of a mental institute at first, ready to put us back."

"Yea, General O'Neill had to deal with him a few times on the phone. He's not an easy character to get around but orders are orders," she sighed. Sam looked at John for a moment debating on how to break the next bit of news to him.

"Well, I don't really understand why Ziva told me that that Gibbs was quite a character, but I didn't have any problem with him whatsoever. Ask Rodney, and he'll say he tried to kill him with his driving," John nodded. "What team will Ziva be on?"

"Umm, I don't have a set one yet for her. I was planning on having her join your team for the first few times off world as you might be the best candidate to show her the ropes around here. Make her feel more comfortable and all...Just don't let me find out about you two doing - things - outside of your quarters or on duty...please," she begged with an entertained smile.

"Sheez Carter, what do you take me for? A hormonal teen who desperately wants to do _things_ whenever it wants to?"

Sam threw up her hands defensively. "I just have to go on record and say it officially. IOA orders. Blaim Woolsey."

"Even Woolsey wouldn't think that I'd do such a thing, I can't help it that some of the members of the _Destiny_ couldn't keep it in their pants while evacuating." He nodded, the story of the _Destiny_ and its crew had of course reached Atlantis, much to everyone's entertainment as McKay couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Dawson's Creek in Space" he called the situation.

"Neither could the crew of the _Daedalus_ not more than five hours ago," she pointed out.

"Nothing happened on the _Daedalus_."

Carter just smiled, teasingly and dismissed him to go and help out Ziva again. He picked up some bottles of water on his way back and found Ziva standing in the middle of his quarters, knowing that she couldn't possibly have been done yet with her unpacking but that curiosity got the best of her.

"Johnny Cash, above your bed, really?" She said, pointing at the poster. "It has to go!"

"No one touches the Cash."

"Oh I will!" Ziva hopped on the bed and started to take the poster down.

"Hey!" John exclaimed as he ran after her to tackle her down to the bed.

She laughed as she had no intention of really removing it but the fact that she won by stirring up such as response out of him pleased her greatly. Yes, things were going to be quite exciting around Atlantis.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week of being on Atlantis before Ziva began to find something of her place there. While she and John saw each other on and off during the time, they made sure to keep things respectively professional when not alone. Evidently, they put on a good enough show that many of the most curious of the Marines and scientists appeared disappointed when they didn't see much of a difference in Sheppard's behaviour right away.

John showed her one of the more popular running routes that wouldn't get her too lost and for that she was happy. It'd been awhile since she could actually really let her body get something of a work out. Every morning she woke up early to head out. Once John went with her but vowed to not try that again with great apologies and said she'd do better with Ronon - who also still hadn't said much to her other than the occasional grunt before leaving the table.

By the fourth day of that, Ziva was confused, annoyed, and hurt. Looking at the rest of those that still were at the table, she asked, "What did I do to him?"

"Come on," John said and got up. "We're going to ask and if not, maybe you'd like a sparring session with the guy to beat it out of him."

Shrugging, Ziva grabbed her water bottle and said her goodbyes to Teyla and McKay. She followed after John feeling a little timid and glad that he seemed to know exactly where the behemoth of human was hiding out in the sparring gym.

"Ronon," John stood to the side of the gym, the Satedan was doing some warm up moves to probably spar with a few marines that were looking scared on the side. "What's your problem?"

He had been punching the bag and shrugged. "I don't have a problem." _Punch, punch, punch._

"Sure you do," he nodded. "You haven't said one entire sentence to Ziva from the day you first met her on Earth."

Ziva watched from the doorway at the man's moves, studying him. She paid no mind to the conversation as she was more intent on her potential opponent in John's friend.

"I have nothing to say," Ronon answered glancing at his friend's girl. "I just don't want to be babysitting anyone else off world. McKay is one thing as he covered our asses enough but another girl?"

"You won't have to babysit her, she's perfectly capable of taking care of her own," John said. "Ziva is a warrior, just like you. I'm sure that if you want her to prove herself, she wouldn't mind a sparring match with you," he winked at Ziva.

He raised a skeptical eye towards the short, small framed woman. "Teyla actually looks like a threat, but her?"

"You should have seen her kicking ass against the Wraith on Earth," he smirked. "She was amazing."

Ronon let out a sigh. "I'm not going to be held responsible if she gets hurt?" he asked as he stepped back to let Ziva have room on the mat.

"No, I will not let him," she smiled sweetly as she began to circle the sparring area, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Ronon was looking unimpressed and bored on the mat, his eyes on his friend's _mate_ and knew that she was about to make a fool out of herself, and he felt sorry for her. Maybe it was a good idea to go easy on her. He struck out with his right hand towards her torso, which she blocked by kicking his arm away in one fluent movement, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

As he continued to strike against her, he found himself surprised and impressed after a number of unsuccessful moves. He bounced around on the mat before they started another round of attempting to strike each other before she got a very well placed blow to his ribs about the same moment he managed to get her legs out from under her.

Limping off to the side so that Ziva had a chance to get up, Ronon nursed the area she got him and turned to Sheppard with a look of surprise.

John helped Ziva up from the mat and nodded. "I think you two will get along quite nicely from now on, right Ronon?"

"I guess," he replied with a shrug. "You should put her against Teyla..."

"Teyla doesn't have a problem with Ziva, you do." John said.

"Nah, I just think that it would be hot to see two chicks fight," he grinned with a nod at Ziva.

She grinned mischievously back. "And who knows where else that may lead to..." she said as she turned to look up at Sheppard.

"Whatever floats your boat, Ziva." John said, rolling his eyes at the both of them.

Ronon laughed. "You got yourself a good one there!" His amusement roared and filled the room and out into the corridor. The marines waiting for training attempted to hide their snickers but looking everywhere else but their boss.

"I'm not _that_ hopeless," John remarked, making a face.

"No but you are quite good in bed," Ziva said walking out with a strut as she returned to the mess hall.

The marines looked shocked, and amused at the same time. "Please continue with what you were doing," he said, "I'm going to have my coffee now."

As Ronon and his group set about their usual training, John had a bit of distance to catch up to Ziva who surprisingly was pretty much halfway back to the mess. She smiled at him and hummed to herself proudly as she continued to walk, trying to ignore the look he gave her.

"You're a minx," he said after he finally caught up with her as she had to stand in line too as someone had been so kind to clear their table they previously were sitting at.

"What?" she blinked innocently. "You wanted me to fight him, he and I evidently now have an understanding. Whenever Carter sends us off world, you don't have to worry about us squabbling. I say it's ended pretty well, don't you think?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he said, grabbing a turkey sandwich.

She just grabbed herself a salad as she didn't want to eat much. Ziva had an appointment with Beckett in just over an hour so she wouldn't be able to hang out for too long with John this time. "Any plans for the weekend?" she asked once they made their way to a quiet table.

John shrugged. "I thought that maybe I could show you around some more."

"I'd enjoy that but don't you have work you need to do after being away for so long?" she asked as she ate. "Not that I'm not grateful, but I also don't want to take you away from your duties as much as I would love for us to spend more time to get to know each other."

"Yeah, well, tomorrow you'll be going on your first off world trip with us, it shouldn't really last until the weekend, and until next week, it's just that." he said. "Unless there's some kind of emergency."

"Are emergencies common?"

"They occasionally happen," he nodded. "Since our team hasn't been really rostered for one month because I was on Earth and then the Wraith thing happened and our trip on the Daedalus. New rosters will be made over the weekend, which I'm actually preparing the first draft for when I'm not with you."

She nodded and returned to eating. She looked thoughtful as she watched him, just smiling sweetly whenever he looked back at her.

"Oh don't you worry, I've got something planned for you." he grinned.

Ziva narrowed her gaze. "Somehow, I think that I _should_ be worried considering the stories that Dr. McKay has shared with me about you..."

"What did he say?"

Her eyes were bright as her smile as she drank her water. "Nothing you should be concerned about," she replied. "Let's just say that I have a new appreciation for your - talents..."

"You do know that you can't believe anything he tells you about personal things, right? You always need to double check his facts." He took a sip of his coffee.

Ziva took a bite out of her breadstick. "I did. With Teyla."

"I'm screwed," John groaned.

Checking the time, she began to clean up her tray. She dropped a kiss to his cheek before saying her goodbyes. "I have to see Dr. Beckett now. I will find you later, yes?"

"Yeah." he said nodding and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Don't be afraid to tell him that you don't like physicals, he'll treat you with the utmost care."

"Duly noted," Ziva said and made her way off to the infirmary with a grimace. _Why couldn't it be Ducky?_ she wondered when she arrived a few minutes later.

"Good afternoon, lass!" Carson Beckett greeted Ziva warmly. "I suppose you're here for your physical?" he smiled.

Her nervousness was evident as her eyes darted around the room for the easiest escape. "If it is required, then yes," she answered as she glanced back towards the door.

"Oh not to worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to do," Carson said bubbly. "How about I start easy and just take a blood sample from you?"

Ziva looked at him carefully, assessing his intentions before nodding slowly. She followed him further into the treatment area, farther away from the exit than she would have liked but John insisted that she would be alright. Most of the time, she was able to handle herself, but that was when she was in the company of familiar faces or surroundings. Everyone, everything here was just so... _alien_.

"Now, John said you're quite the extraordinary person," Carson said as he grabbed a tray with the syringes and vials. "Hope you don't mind, we've been teasing him a wee bit because he's so hopeless at times when it comes to women, being totally oblivious to his natural charm."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand. When he and I met, he seemed perfectly capable all on his own without anyone's assistance."

"And he probably flirted with you, but if you'd ask him, he'd say that he was just striking up a conversation with you," Carson grinned. "The poor guy usually doesn't know his right hand from his left hand in social environments, it's very endearing."

She didn't answer and only shrugged. John seemed normal to her and she believed that both their intentions when they spoke had been that of a professional or even general friendship that seemed to become more after they began to email each other frequently. When Ziva realized that she was actually looking forward to hearing from him, she knew that she had a larger interest in the man that she was careful not to lose.

"You'll see the effect he has on women soon enough," Carson said and cleaned the area on her arm where he was going to drain blood. "And on how he remains oblivious to said effect." he nodded and readied the syringe. "A little pinch, lass."

Pursing her lips, she did not know what to make of this information. It wasn't like she hadn't heard the same thing from other people she spoke to around town that was eager to share stories of their fearless military leader, but the fact was that as much as _she_ trusted him, Ziva still struggled some with the same trust issues and could sometimes get jealous. That would be dangerous for anyone, man or woman, if they were to encroach onto her territory.

"But not to worry, we can all see that Colonel Sheppard is infatuated with you," Carson filled a vile or two with her blood. "We just like to rile him up a bit because it's about time he met someone he truly likes." He put the vials in their holder. "Now, he also told me that you're not too keen of physicals, are ya lass?"

"Yes. Since returning from a - mission, I've only been comfortable with one doctor examining me," she explained. "It did not matter that he was also the medical examiner for NCIS. I trust Ducky with my life."

"Ducky? Now that's an odd name for a person," Carson smiled. "Well, not to worry, I won't even have to touch you for your physical."

Ziva smiled softly. "It is what he likes to be called by those he considers family. What do I need to do now?"

"Just lay down and be still, that's all you have to do, lass," Carson said. "I'm sure it's hard to leave the ones you love behind for a while, but you'll find that here on Atlantis, you're part of a family too."

She didn't answer and laid there as the machine hovered above her head. Blinking, she wasn't sure what this thing would show but she hoped that she could continue keeping her experiences to herself and not have anyone add _the_ event as part of her records. Ziva barely was able to survive the psychological exam but it was understood that nothing would be said. Vance suspected, but Gibbs knew. It needed to end there.

"Well, I can see that you have a healthy heart, lass." Carson's voice sounded. Carson was looking at a big screen that showed an image of her body without her skin. "And I see you've had many broken bones, but they all healed up nicely," he added. "Considering your background I don't find that unusual." He looked some more and nodded. "Well, that's all, you can get off the table now, you're as healthy as a horse." he fumbled a lolly pop out of his pocket and handed it over with a smile. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Are we done?" she asked curiously. "John said that you would be able to tell me if I have the ATM gene?" She chuckled at the candy but accepted it, sticking it in the pocket of her cargo pants.

"The ATA gene."

"Whatever."

"I will, once I run tests on your blood, I can't tell that with just one full body scan." Carson chuckled. "Although Colonel Sheppard did say that you've managed to open one of your doors in your quarters without having him to activate it first, so there's a great possibility that you have the gene."

She nodded. "So I will be able to join his team off world this weekend, yes?"

"Of course," Carson nodded.

"Thank you Doctor," Ziva said as she got off the bed of the machine. "When should I expect an answer about my blood tests?"

"Oh... later today, I suppose." Carson smiled. "But don't you worry about anything, you're healthy."

Unsure of what else she might need or if he would find another reason to keep her around, she nodded and made her escape while she could to return to her quarters. Maybe it would be wise to do some reading while she had a little bit of down time before she becomes fully active with the Atlantis way of things.

* * *

"No Rodney." John glared at his friend. "Carter will kill you if you blow up the lab."

"But I have no intention to blow up the lab, I'm just saying that it might be possible that SHOULD I activate this that the whole lab could be blown up!"

"Exactly," John pointed out. "It stays off until you find a safer environment to play with it."

"But...!"

"If you don't like it, ask Carter, she'll say the same."

Rodney just glared at him as John walked out of the lab to his quarters to catch up on some paperwork, and fiddle a little with the rosters again. But before he could enter his quarters, Atlantis started to shake at the same time an explosion could have been heard.

"Rodney!"


	5. Chapter 5

When he made his way back to Rodney's lab he was glad that nothing seemed to be on fire, despite Rodney and a pissed off Zelenka looking as if they'd crawled through chimney's all night. "What did I tell you?" John said angrily. The workbench the device had been standing on was obliterated, and there was a big black spot on the floor. He wasn't a scientist, but for the magnitude of the blast, the damage was limited.

"I'm fine thanks!" Rodney snapped back. "And it's his fault." he said pointing at Zelenka.

"Oh sure, blame me!" Zelenka threw his hands up in the air. "YOU turned it on, despite Colonel Sheppard saying so and YOU did this and thus YOU clean up this mess!" he then walked off muttering things in Czech.

"I get it, you're bored," John said. "We're going on a mission tomorrow, could you at least have waited until tomorrow to try and kill yourself?"

"There was a force field around it!"

"Yeah well..."

"Fine," Rodney sighed. "It's not like we can continue playing with it anyway considering it blew up."

* * *

Ziva had been on her way back to her quarters when the exposion was heard. She immediately jumped and reached to her side to grab her sidearm that was not there. Looking around she noticed that many of the other people in the corridor were just as surprised, but glanced out through the open windows to see if something was attacking. When there was nothing, they went about their business.

Confused, she still went forward to see where the blast came from before bumping into Colonel Carter along the way. "What do you suppose it was?" she asked curiously.

"Ohh, having an idea of where it came from, I'd say it was McKay," Sam smiled. "You get used to these things with him around."

"And he does this often? Blow up things in the city?" she asked.

"Not usually. I'm sure Colonel Sheppard is already there yelling at him anyway..." she paused in her walk and looked around to decide the direction to head. "Ah, that way...Generally, whenever something like this happens, John isn't too far away."

Ziva was perplexed, "So John causes some of the trouble?"

Carter laughed. "Sometimes, but not the things like this. No, this had to been Rodney ignoring his orders I'm sure."

A muttering, scorched Zelenka walked passed the two women. "He's going to kill me some day!" he said in English, loud enough for everyone else to hear, before he reverted back to Czech.

The NCIS agent stared at the man blinking in shock while her CO merely shrugged a shoulder and continued on as it was another daily occurrence.

"I'm not helping you clean it up, Rodney!" John said, "Zelenka walked out on you, which is your own fault, the thing blew up, which is your fault, and you know that I said not to do it!"

"Who's going to clean it up then?"

"How about you?" John crossed his arms as he leaned aganist the door post. "These are YOUR labs, you're always complaining about people not cleaning up their own mess, how about you give YOUR people the RIGHT example and clean up YOUR mess?"

Sam and Ziva had just reached the labs and they could hear John and McKay yelling at each other down the corridor. "What is going on in here?" Carter asked, walking into the lab and looking at the mess.

Ziva being right behind her went wide eyed when she saw it herself. "Oh my..."

"McKay was tinkering with a device, and I told him not to activate it," John said. "McKay being McKay, didn't listen, created a force field around it - Thank God - and activated it. It blew up right in his face."

"I … !" Rodney was silently protesting and John just glared at him.

"Well whatever happened, clean it up Rodney. Before tomorrow. You have a trip off world for a standard recon. John, do you think you would be okay without Teyla? Halling just sent a request for her presence in the Athosian settlement as one of her friends has fallen ill," Carter asked.

"Sure," John nodded. "Not a problem."

"I'm not cleaning this up by myself." Rodney put his foot down.

"I wasn't even here when it happened, this is your mess, this was me yelling at you," John smirked. "Have fun Rodney." He turned around, saw Ziva and smiled widely before giving her a chaste peck on the cheek, he then made his way to his quarters to finish the paper work.

Ziva smiled and watched him leave with Carter following to bring him up to speed on the changes to the team's mission. Looking back into - what was left of the lab, she smile sympathetically at Rodney. "I could help you a little if you like but don't expect me to do all or the majority of the work for you in cleaning," she said.

"Sure." Rodney said tiredly.

Looking around again, she made a face. "Where do we start?"

* * *

The next morning, John was up early to check his gear in the armory and then headed for breakfast. He hadn't seen Ziva yet, and Teyla was already off to the Athosian settlement.

By 0600, Atlantis time, Ziva had already gone for her run and showered. She wasn't sure if John had been up yet or not, truthfully she doubted it as she always woke much earlier than her American friends due to her training. Sitting with Ronon in the mess, quietly working on breakfast of champions...imitation pancakes and bad coffee, she read the details of the mission on a tablet that Carter issued her the night before.

He was surprised to see Ziva and Ronon sit at the same table as if they were reading the morning paper and having breakfast. He got his breakfast - a few turkey sandwiches, some salad, coffee and maybe an egg or two - and decided to join them. "Good morning."

"Morning," she said looking up briefly. "These people sound much like the American militia on Earth."

"Apart from the fact that they're a bunch of liars, hide bombs from everyone, lie, kill, lie again, a bunch of back-stabbing farmers and oh wait, liars, sure." John nodded and took a bite out of one of his sandwiches.

"So then why are we going to see these people?" she asked.

"We have some kind of... understanding with them." John explained. "They don't shoot us if we don't shoot them, we're just going to see if they're up to something and try to trade something for some of their crops."

Ziva was still unconvinced. "Don't we get crops from Teyla's people? Why should we put ourselves in danger to get something from such dangerous people with that kind of firepower?"

"Know your enemy, and the enemy of your enemy is your friend and all that," John waved his hand. "It's complicated, really."

"They're not violent people if they aren't being threatened." Ronon said, "The meetings usually go well, unless one of them tries something and gets us into trouble."

She nodded trying to take in the information. "Okay, so when do we leave?" she asked looking at her watch, eager to get on with her first real assignment as being a part of the Atlantis people.

"In an hour," John said. "I showed you the armory, right? I suggest you go and check your things."

Ziva grinned and looked at him. "I've been there already and checked everything out. I've been up since 0400."

"Hey now! Don't make us look bad," John smirked.

Laughing she shook her head. "It is what I was used to. My first year at NCIS I was waiting for everyone else at 0500 when they began at 0700," she replied. "It took awhile getting used to the fact that I could sleep longer."

"We head out at 9 am." John said, "You can easily get up at 6 or 7, and still be able to eat, check your gear and change. Should we head out later, then you can sleep later, most people don't like it when we're at their door step on the crack of dawn." he shrugged. "Besides, I do get up early enough to check and see if I've done all my paper work, and if not, I've got plenty of time to pass them off to Major Lorne."

Ziva shook her head and was a little disappointed in John for being so willing to pass his work off to his people.

"It's called delegating, and I'm doing plenty of my own paper work," John nodded. "It's usually small incidents that Lorne needs to check out."

She shrugged her shoulder but said nothing as she worked on finishing her coffee. Seeing as the two boys were still eating, she stood to clear her area. "I'll wait for you in the gateroom," she said and walked off to get ready.

Pleased that the locker room was empty, it gave Ziva a chance to cool her head and get recollected. It was indeed part of the XO's duties to pick up where the CO is unable but it was always something that bothered her...people doing other's work. Help yes, but not to pass it onto someone else entirely. Tony did that to McGee time to time and she hated it.

Initially she balked at the idea of the thigh holster but after putting it on, she found that it was quite comfortable and convenient. Zipping up her tac vest, and double checking that she had everything she needed, she made her way to sit in the gateroom after the armoury guard issued her a P-90.

"Your little sprite is impatient," Ronon said as they walked into the armory.

"Cute, isn't it?" John replied and zipped up his tac vest.

"I hope she won't be once we're at the Genii village."

"She'll be fine, Ronon," John nodded. "It's a shame she's civilian really. She would have been fine with a team on her own. Maybe Carter will give her that, you never know. But for now, she's with us."

"Whatever."

"Did you bring me extra energy bars?" Rodney demanded as he walked in. "Please tell me you've thought of those as I've just gotten out of the lab."

John rolled his eyes at his friend, "Sure Rodney."

"Oh, good," Rodney nodded. "Because I would hate it if I'd get cranky between those Genii freaks."

"They're people."

"With nukes," he pointed out. "I don't understand why we're still dealing with them anyway."

"We might need their help one day." John grabbed his P90 and headed towards the gateroom to join Ziva and waited for Rodney and Ronon to be done.

She looked over at him coming in. "You are slow," she commented, eyeing him up. While she had seen him in uniform before, Ziva found that he was quite attractive in it and luckily she was more than capable of remaining professional. That was at least until the rest of the group came in, one in particular complaining about something which made her sigh dramatically and roll her eyes.

John smirked and threw a wave towards Chuck to engage the gate. "Don't worry, Rodney is always like that, you'll get used to it," he told her as the gate was being dialled.

"Joy," was all Ziva said.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were pleasant as always at the Genii village, they had so many dealings with these people that they'd found a perfect balance between honesty and not-a-complete-lie and took most stories with a grain of salt. At least this time around, he didn't have to use some C4 to blow up a tree stump or two, and Cowen was remarkably civil.

He had sent Ziva and Rodney out to walk around in the village and "connect" with the locals, mostly showing Ziva that there were humans in this galaxy and that they were just as 'normal' as the rest of them, but knowing Rodney, John knew that she'd get more information than that, and knowing _her_ , she might actually ask people questions and not Rodney which could lead to some arguing but this was all about getting along with each other, and with the Genii.

During their _walk_ , McKay and Ziva argued on about one ridiculous thing after another. She actually felt more comfortable in that as it was almost like being around her old team, except Tony didn't have a large number of PhDs and degrees under his resume.

However, as pleasurable their exchange may have been, neither one noticed when Ziva's foot caught the edge of a large stone that was not secure in the earth. It pulled out from under hear and before Rodney could grab her...

Walking back into the village when it was time to leave, she had a sour puss on her face and stayed that way even as she noticed John and Ronon holding large satchels of what she assumed was grain. The successful exchange was made more amusing as the group walked back through the stargate where Carter had been waiting for them and to hear about Ziva's first team mission.

The NCIS agent dumped her mud covered P90, tack vest, and outter jacket and even boots until she was just in her wet socks, pants, and wet undershirt that clung to her figure. Glaring at Rodney and Ronon (who could not stop snickering) she growled. "I'm going to my room for a nice _long_ hot bath. I'll have my report in to you when I am done," and shuffled her way out of the gateroom.

"Do I want to know?" Sam asked looking at the rest of the team that was still there.

He handed Carter the grain and then gathered Ziva's dropped things and shrugged. "Even on alien planets you can fall into a big pile of mud and dung."

Of course, Ziva just dropping her things in the middle of the gateroom wasn't _protocol_ but it certainly was refreshing to see someone who didn't care about being seen by at least a hundred marines on her way back to her quarters. Or maybe she would, after she'd find out that she wasn't alone on Atlantis and it wasn't just one team. Either way, John had had a hard time keeping a straight face and actually feel for Ziva when Rodney and Ronon just couldn't stop laughing and re-enacting the way she fell.

"I'll make sure her stuff gets a cleaning and I'll check up on her." John said, walking towards the armory to put their P90's away.

"Be sure you do," Sam smiled and nodded. "I certainly would not enjoy an experience like that on my first off world mission. McKay, Ronon...enough."

He'd clean Ziva's gun later on the day, for now he took her be-muddled clothes to the laundry room and put it in the washer. He then made his way to her quarters, standing in front of a locked door. "Ziva?"

She came to the door wrapped a towel and dripping from the bath she just got out of. "Hey," she said stepping back to let him in.

"Oh, sorry, I should have known you were still in the bath," he apologized as he walked in. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, it's just frustrating," Ziva said. "Did I leave a big mess?" she asked worried. "I promise I'll go clean it up."

He shook his head. "I've already tossed your clothes in one of the washing machines and I'll clean your gun later," he smiled. "Just... next time please leave your clothes on before you march to your quarters?"

"I was dressed," she replied. "Nothing that I wouldn't wear any other time."

"At least with your vest still on you, nobody else would have seen how your shirt clung to your skin and accentuating your body..." he sulked.

She looked at him knowingly. "You were jealous..."

"I think so," he nodded.

"You think?" she repeated. "Did you not like what you saw?"

"I did, but what I saw, so did a couple dozen other marines." He kissed the top of her head, still finding a bit of sand in her hair. "Yuck, sand."

Sighing, she pushed away to go start the shower again. "I thought I got it all the first three times I washed my hair," she complained. "Are things like this normal when going off world? Because if it is, I think I would prefer to do your paperwork for you..."

"Accidents happen," John said. "When we first met Teyla and her people, I managed to fall down a slope that Teyla took with ease and grace."

"Did you fall into a mud pit that the people also use to dump their shit in at the same time?" Ziva raised an eyebrow before dropping the towel and got back into the shower.

"Nah," he grinned. "But like I said, accidents happen."

She didn't respond as she had already began scrubbing her hair with shampoo again. At the rate she was going, she'd be lucky to have any skin or hair left because she just felt that dirty. Her grumbles and frustration as she try to clean up again echoed in the small washroom to the entertainment of John.

He was not going to be that much of an idiot and offer her to help her out. _No, bad John_ he scolded himself. "Sand is usually a pain to get rid of, give it a few days, it'll be fine," he said encouragingly.

"I know! I grew up in a desert," she said as she turned off the water. Getting out she went to the dresser to pull out clothes to dress herself. Sitting on the edge of the bed while doing so, she looked at John. "Do we have anything else to do today besides the mission reports?"

"Yup." he said quickly, Ziva was driving him crazy with her gorgeous body and the way she moved while doing every day tasks like getting dressed again.

She grinned. "Why the red face? You've seen me naked before. It's just skin."

"Yeah well... I'm really trying hard not to do anything right now..." he swallowed, hard. "Anyway, tonight, I'm going to fuck your brains out." he nodded, feeling as if he was a teenager in high school and high on drugs at the same time.

"Is that a promise?" Ziva purred as she finished tying her sneakers and stood. "I am hungry." Way to go to completely change the subject and not even blink.

He blinked as she walked passed him and exited her quarters. Shaking his head, he went to Carter's office to debrief. "You've got your grain," John said. "We didn't see anything else that was worth mentioning, they're being their usual self, and they _say_ that they're currently not developing any kind of weapon."

"That's good to hear I guess," she said as she was in the middle of reading some reports. "Do you think Agent David will fit well with a team?"

"Sure," John nodded. "She's social enough to do so, and more than capable to take care of herself, although I would feel sorry for the rest of the team."

Sam turned to look at him carefully. "I'm glad you said that because after you returned I got four requests to have her on other teams and the proposals are pretty sound."

"Let me guess..." he ran a hand through his hair. "The requests were made by horny, single marines."

She shrugged. "One of them...The other three were Air Force."

"Yeah, not going to happen," John shook his head. "They just want her on their team because she looks good in anything and less than anything."

Chuckling Carter looked at her friend. "Perhaps, but we do need to place her somewhere. While there are no rules about having only four people to a team, Teyla is still yours however I get the feeling that she is considering stepping back a bit to focus on Torren now that Ziva is here. I am only unsure of where your relationship stands at this moment. Are you looking to pursue something or what? And are you capable of separating your feelings for her for the job?"

"Look, I didn't say that she shouldn't go on a different team. She'd be great and a great asset in the field. However, those requests you just received were because of men who don't have a hot ass girl on their team," he said. "Yes, I do have Teyla and sure, it'd be a loss if she'd step back a little because of Torren, which is understandable."

Sam passed John the folder with the requests she received. "Look at them. They did manage to not speak with their hormones while putting it together and if the IOA heard about today's events..."

"Ramsey... he thinks with his manly organ," he checked the name. "Then there's Stackhouse, he's a little lost. And Smith has been complaining about not having a woman on his team ever since he got here," he said. "Burke looks promising, he's actually a good guy, but I don't think Ziva would like to be on a science team and she'd have Burke for lunch and spit him back out." He tossed the file back on to Sam's desk. "And I don't want Ziva on my team for longer than is necessary. I'm perfectly capable of being professional and separate my feelings towards her, but I don't want the rest of the personnel think that she gets a special treatment or anything by keeping her on my team. And even though I know myself well enough that I'm able to treat her the same way as I treat Teyla, I could slip in a hostile situation and we'd be screwed."

She figured that he would respond like that which is why she was glad she had been prepared. Sam reached over and passed him another folder. In it were strong recommendations from NCIS Director Vance and Special Agent Gibbs that she be placed with Sheppard and his people because of her work ethics, skills, and past experiences having been on their team regardless of the known fact that they were or potentially to be romantically involved.

"Yeah well, I know that _she_ is more than capable of..." he sighed and saw the look on Carter's face. "Fine."

"I don't think you give _yourself_ enough credit John. This could be great for the two of you and at least she could help keep McKay in line and still be entertained by him - in some freaky manner," she replied confused. "I have never seen anyone pretend to be interested in what he said for as long as she put up with him last week."

"Well, that's why I sent her and Rodney off together today, he could tell her things and she could ask the right questions that would have him think for a moment." John said. "Ziva also has experience with the NCIS class clown as a partner, she knows what she's doing."

Sam nodded with a smile as she looked at him. She didn't say anything but she also did not believe that _Rodney_ was the class clown of the group as much as him. "I'm sure she does."

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

She pretended to think for a moment then shook her head. "Nope. I just wanted to see you sweat a little about working with your girlfriend."

"It's on you if I screw up," John shrugged.

"You'll be fine. Now go, deal with your team and reports. I don't want to have to see Ronon try to crack jokes in his report again," Carter said, dismissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva was entertaining Ronon and Rodney over dinner when he entered the mess hall to get some food himself. Sure, he loved her, and didn't think it was a good idea to have her on his team because you should never really date a team member for complicated reasons, but maybe it was fine. Ziva was more than capable to fight on her own, and she got along with the guys which was fantastic.

He grabbed a tray and put some chicken, salad and potatoes on it before making his way towards the table they were sitting at. Ronon and Rodney burst out laughing as soon as he sat down. "What?" he said innocently.

"Ziva was just telling us that you aren't that hopeless with relationships, just adorable." Rodney hiccuped.

"Like a puppy." Ronon added.

"What did you tell them?" John said, glaring at Ziva.

She shrugged and sipped her tea. "Only good stuff I promise," she grinned.

"Okay." he shrugged and took a stab in his chicken. "Ronon, no cracking jokes in your report about today to Carter please."

"Whatever," he answered around a mouthful of Salisbury steak.

"How did your meeting go?" Ziva asked looking up at him as Teyla approached with Torren in her arms. "Ooh! May I?" she asked as she stretched her arms where the Athosian transferred the child over.

"Fine," John replied and stuffed his mouth with salad so he didn't have to say anything for a while.

Teyla raised an eyebrow at his lack of an answer. "Did something happen on the mission this morning?" she asked looking around the table. Ziva was focused on the baby, Ronon took another hearty bite of his meal, and Rodney suddenly found something strangely fascinating with his tablet that was powered off.

"Things went great, Teyla." John nodded with his mouth full. "I managed to stay civil towards Cowen without any help at all. We gave them some meds, they gave us grain." he looked at her and smiled. "How's your friend doing?"

"She is doing better. Doctor Beckett looked her over and said it was something your people call the flu?" she said. "Why do I sense that you are not being completely truthful with me?"

He took a deep breath. "Ziva took a tumble into the mud pit," he shrugged. "It could have happened to _anyone_."

"But it did not, it happened to me," Ziva added. "And I still feel grimy despite taking four showers. I certainly intend on another before bed tonight."

"Ah, yes," Teyla smiled, slightly amused. "At least you do not have to worry about Ronon or Rodney pranking you any time soon, because they will have the image of you falling into that mud pile to entertain themselves for a while."

She shook her head. "If they try pranking me," she said glaring at the men in question, "I will just break their necks - or get them back. I have worked with the best of pranksters for the last five years. I do not frighten easily."

John started to cut his chicken into pieces and kicked Rodney's leg under the table as he started to snicker again. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Because I can." John nodded and looked at Ziva, "Carter told me that 4 team leaders requested you to be put on their teams today, after they saw you return from the Genii planet."

Ziva shrugged and explained to Teyla who missed the show. "I began to strip in the middle of the gateroom to get the mud and - poop - off as quickly as possible. Will I be assigned to one of those groups?" she asked as she popped a french fry in her mouth.

"What? Wait! She's leaving us?" Rodney cried. "Who asked for her? I'll make sure that they get plenty of babysitting duties..."

"Wow, Rodney, I didn't realize you liked Ziva that much." John said, amazed.

The scientist simmered down a bit and looked a little embarrassed. "Well she actually listens to me and doesn't pretend to be interested," he said holding his head up...little did he know that she was just that good of an actress as she winked over at John.

"Well, when Carter showed me the candidates, I just knew they had requested Ziva because of the effect she has on most men," he nodded. "Plus, one of the teams was a science team," he looked at Ziva and grinned. "You would have them for lunch."

"Oh let me guess...Grossmahn," Rodney replied throwing his fork on his plate. "I swear that man can barely keep it in his pants around Miko and Sampton."

"It was Burke, actually."

He actually had the decency to look disgusted at that. "Well you wouldn't have to worry about him. What with the warts on his face and all..."

"I know that, but the other teams were even worse than Burke... well apart from Stackhouse but yeah." he shrugged.

"Was Stackhouse the one that helped me in the armoury while you were finishing breakfast?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't there," he tilted his head a little. "Someone _helped_ you in the armory?"

She narrowed her eyes as she let Torren pull on her hair. "Yes..." she said slowly. "He helped me with the thigh holster so that it was secured properly as I have never used those before. You do not need to get your boxers twisted in a knot. Besides, we never said if we were exclusive with each other or not..."

He didn't say anything and just focused on his chicken, sulking.

Rodney looked back and forth with curious anticipated. If Sheppard actually announces that they were in a committed relationship before two weeks of her arrival, he would have won the pool to the grand tune of almost $2,000.

"John?" Teyla prodded him, curious herself.

"Call me old fashioned," he started carefully, "but when you're having sex with someone it usually means that you're not seeing other people, is it?"

"I've had sex with female friends without being involved with them," Ronon shared.

"Yea, they're called fuck buddies for a reason," Rodney added.

Teyla made a face and smiled at Ziva. "Kanaan and I were together initially for - comfort," she admitted.

John shrugged. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, really."

Ziva wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or relieved that he avoided the question. Relieved because he was certainly no Michael Rivkin and was not with her just on orders from her own father. But she was disappointed because she was most comfortable and content in his company and the romantic girl inside her hoped that it would be for the foreseeable future. Sighing, she turned her attention on the child in her arms, smiling while playing and making faces with him while trying to ignore the voice in her head that made her want to settle down and start a family of her own one day.

"Yep, you're still hopeless." Rodney nodded and held out his hand towards Ronon. "Money."

"Damnit." Ronon groaned and handed McKay the American money that he owed him. "I will never bet against you again."

"I can't help it that the guy still has issues he refuses to accept and deal with." McKay smiled widely.

"The guy is still here!" John exclaimed and picked up his tray. "Good luck." he nodded and left the mess hall.

"At least John is not hopeless in bed," Ziva smiled sweetly which caused Rodney to gag. "Is this what you two do? Bet on your friends' personal lives?"

Teyla nodded. "Unfortunately they do. They find it difficult to find other entertainment around here and your relationship with the colonel is the biggest thing that has happened since the Ronon, Jennifer, Rodney triangle.."

"Hey! I thought we agreed to never bring that up again!"

* * *

John didn't care that Ziva was comfortable with talking about the both of them with their friends, even though he usually felt embarrassed by it because it was so different, but at the same time it was endearing as well.  
He needed to get his ducks in a row and decided to swing some golf balls off the pier as it usually helped him think.

He didn't like it that he was getting laughed at for assuming that when people spend a lot of time together and have fun in bed that they were _together_ and that both parties wouldn't do anything with someone else. He trusted Ziva enough not to see other people, why did he have to make it clear to her and everyone else that he was falling for her and that he wanted her all to himself?

And he wasn't hopeless in relationships. He was just private and liked to keep things to himself. He was hopeless in communicating things, sure, but... he shook his head. No, he _was_ hopeless, which was why his marriage to Nancy didn't last and why he'd been alone for the past 6 years.

He chuckled as he swung a golf ball off the pier. Ziva should receive an award for dealing with him.

After the group finished eating dinner and shared more laughs - and Ziva pointedly making sure that the rest of the discussions did not involve her and John's relationship, she set about looking for him. When he wasn't in her quarters, or his, she ended up spending some time wandering around before requesting his location from the control room techs.

Eventually she found her way to the pier that they said he could often be found at if nowhere else. She came up quietly and watched him as he had the most adorable expression when he concentrated.

"Did you have more fun on my behalf?" He asked while he hit another golf ball off the pier.

"No, but I am sorry. It was something I should have waited to ask you when we were alone," she apologized sincerely. She really had no intention of making fun or tease him in that respect, it just got out of control because of a scientist friend that couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Oh don't apologize, it's good that you feel comfortable around Rodney, Ronon and Teyla, considering you're joining the team permanently," John said and put his driver back in to his golf bag. "Congratulations." he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Ziva looked at him shocked and blinked through the surprise. "Really? Colonel Carter approved that?" she asked dumbfounded. "Do you think it would be a problem between us? Because I am sure that I can handle it. I've worked with - partners - before and didn't impeach on the missions."

"Ehm... that's _impede_ you're looking for," John said, for the first time telling Ziva that she had one of her idioms wrong and he felt guilty about it. "Sorry," he apologized.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled and shook her head. "It is alright. Tony does, did, all the time. English is _not_ my first, or only language."

"It's just that your English is great and you're trying your best and I'm not really in one of the best moods right now, so I apologize. I find your idioms mix-up cute." he smiled, "And yes, Carter had to approve it because she received great recommendations about you from Director Vance and Agent Gibbs."

"Well I am sure Gibbs would give a recommendation, as well as Vance, but Gibbs has rules and rule number twelve is to never date a coworker," she explained. "Which would keep us from working on the same team at the very least."

"Basically, if you were put on any other team, you and your skills wouldn't be utilized as well as you should be. You'd be bored too," he said. "I have my own rules about dating team members and it's sort of the same but it is what it is, to use your words, and Colonel Carter has faith in our ability to keep our feelings for each other separate from the job."

She nodded slowly and carefully asked. "What _are_ your feelings for me?"

It was hard to stay pissed off when she was around. "What do you think?" he replied.

"I do not know," Ziva said. "I know how I feel about you, and while we do not need to have something to talk about when we are together, sometimes hearing it is good too. I like you John - actually more than like you. I liked you more than I should have in Miami and I cannot help it and I really would like to see where our relationship could go and if you don't want more than what we have now, I am okay with that. I cannot say that I would be saddened, but I would accept it..." she babbled on.

John pulled her towards him and started to kiss her senseless. Eventually, when they both were in need of air, he gently broke it off. "I don't like to talk about personal feelings," he said slowly. "It's something I need to work on as it destroyed the relationships I had in the past." John added. "I also have to admit that the pressure I get from Ronon and Rodney in particular for finally having found someone with whom I feel comfortable with is a bit distracting and discouraging in some way." he gently caressed her hair. "But what you just said, I feel the same way, Ziva."

"So … _are_ we in a committed relationship?" she asked slowly.

"I'd like to think so."

Ziva nodded and laid her head forward to rest on his chest. "Good because there is one girl in botany that I would really like to break her arm off for ogling your ass in front of me."

He sighed, "Ziva, you're paranoid."

"And you are blind."

"No I'm not," he shook his head and kissed her. "I can see you just fine," John smiled widely.

She hummed with a smile of her own. "Yes and I would like to _see_ you, in my bed. After all it is larger than yours..."

"Yeah well... I did say I was going to fuck your brains out tonight." he grinned, "but I still need to clean your gun."

"Hmm yes, you did. Which reminds me...I forgot to ask Beckett about birth control. I doubt that you would want to have a child anytime soon."

"Well you can do that tomorrow," John nodded. "I still have a few condoms left."

Ziva grinned remembering their weekend skiing. "Yes, I believe there were a couple left in the box. We did have - a busy weekend there. But I can go clean up the gun. I do not mind."

"Well, you do that, and I'll go and tell Rodney that he has won his bet with the rest of Atlantis."

Nodding she kissed him again quickly. "Be sure to get a cut for us. I have some ideas of what I could use that money for."

"Sure," he grinned, knowing that Chuck was running the betting pool. All he needed was someone who hadn't bet on him and Ziva yet, tell them to place a bet at Chuck, then drag Chuck, Ronon, Rodney and someone else off to some quiet place where he would tell them that he and Ziva were exclusive to each other and cash in his half of the bet that that certain someone had placed. Easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight months had passed since Ziva joined the Atlantis team. Going off world and getting into fights with Wraith and other hostile human cultures were becoming a habit and it certainly began to feel like a new family for her. While she continued to miss her friends at NCIS back on Earth, she was certainly making a life for herself in the Pegasus Galaxy.

She emailed the team almost every week, whenever she was able. Most of the communications were with Abby and McGee. Ducky would send stories of the dead that he met and even Gibbs replied a time or two. Tony would send the occasional joke and chain letter but otherwise, he kept replies and questions short. It upset her that he would put off their friendship because she did not wish to pursue a relationship with him and sought one from another man. Ziva hoped deeply that when she would return to Earth, and be able to visit them, that it would not be as awkward as their emails felt.

"So, where are we going?" Ziva mused as she sat on the co-pilot chair of the Jumper John was flying.

"I was actually thinking about teaching you how to fly," John started, "But then I thought... that _maybe_ you want to see someone who's really special to me."

"Oh?" she asked, swinging in the seat. "Care to share?"

"Well, there was this one time where this huge energy blast coming from this planet's surface destroyed to Wraith darts and saved our asses," he started, "Of course, we wanted to check it out because hey, it's technological stuff and especially McKay thought it was interesting, it might also been quite helpful for us to protect Atlantis." He continued, "On the planet we met the lovely, peaceful people who weren't capable of creating big weapons but they told us that their Goddess protected the planet from the Wraith and other threats." he looked at her and smiled. "We're going to meet the high-priestess to that Goddess." Of course, John didn't add that Chaya Sar was actually Athar the ascended ancient aka Goddess.

Ziva nodded slowly. "And this - goddess - isn't like one of those snake things that I read in reports?"  
"Wrong galaxy." John nodded. "Chaya and her people are very peaceful, it's also very beautiful there, and they're doing fine on their own because they're protected. It does mean that they can't help us in any way, but Chaya had told me that she did love the peaceful visitor every now and then." he smiled. "You're going to love it on Proculus."

"Proculus?" she laughed. "That sounds...very phallic! What kind of culture is it? In compared to those on Earth that is."

"Pre-technological. Lots of agriculture and fire."

She turned back to looking out the window at the stars and hummed to herself. "I can't believe I have been here for eight months already. It feels like an eternity."

"It's like you've never done anything else," John smiled.

"You know - we could also just forget this whole trip and just hang out here in the middle of space...you, me, and the bench in the back," Ziva winked jokingly. Of course she didn't mean it - well not right away. It would certainly been fun though considering that they have yet to break Jumper One in as a couple yet. "Are we almost there?"

All of a sudden, there was this shimmer of light and John knew that Chaya had gotten into his Jumper. He turned around and smiled. "Hey Chaya."

"John," Chaya smiled, albeit looking a bit troubled. "Now is not a good time to visit, John."

"Why not?" he asked worried.

She looked at him and shook her head. "We recently been having some difficulties with..." Chaya looked off as if she heard someone else speaking before letting out a breath. "The others said that you may visit now but request that you do not stay long. There has been a great deal in interest recently of seeking refuge that we cannot welcome," she said before taking notice of Ziva. "You have brought someone new with you?"

"Chaya, this is Ziva David, she's my very special friend," John said.

"Your mate?" Chaya smiled widely. "I knew you had it in you."

"My girlfriend, yes," John nodded. "She's been in the Pegasus Galaxy for 8 months now and it's her birthday tomorrow. Since we can't go off world tomorrow, I wanted to show her that not all things in the Galaxy is about fighting and that there's beauty in it as well."

Ziva raised an eyebrow and looked between the two but remained silent. She could not help but feel a little intimidated by this woman. "I told him that this was unnecessary," she said eventually.

"Very well," Chaya smiled, "Feel free to descend to the surface, I will tell the people of Proculus to welcome you with a birthday feast."

"Oh you don't have to do that," John chuckled.

"You and your people have saved this galaxy plenty of times, the Others agree, a birthday feast is the least we can offer."

"Well thank you, Chaya, we'll see you when we're on the surface."

Ziva snorted at the offer before apologizing. "I'm sorry but for all that your people caused, all you could do is offer a party? Forgive me but I do not understand that."

"John will explain." Chaya's disembodied voice sounded after she dissappeared from the Jumper.

He rolled his eyes at Ziva. "Chaya's a banned ascended ancient because she helped the people of Proculus as an ascended being," he said. "She's not allowed to help us, or take in refugees. Believe me we've tried, but she's not allowed to and if she will help us, or anyone else, the Others get pissy and remove her from her post. Proculus is the safest place there is in this galaxy apart from Atlantis."

She looked at him and sighed. "The more I learn about these Ancients, the less I like them," she frowned. "And everyone looks to them like they are the Messiah."

"Yeah, they have too many rules and they're arrogant and they were responsible for creating the Wraith in the first place, but they did a lot of good things too."

She shrugged and sat back in the co-pilot seat. "Then I suppose we should get this visit over with? I wouldn't mind to see what type of people she is so fond of to get in that sort of trouble for."

"Look, if you don't want to go, fine." John said, "I just thought this would be a _nice_ thing to do, for you."

Ziva smiled softly. "It is nice, from you. Let's go, really. I promise to not say anything more about _them_ while we are here, okay? I'm really sorry for ruining your plans for you," she pouted.

"Do you really want to go, or do you want to go to humor me?"

"I want to go," she answered sitting up straight in the seat. "It would be another world I could add to my list of having visited. I have been keeping a journal of my visits and it would make an interesting entry."

He nodded and started to fly through the atmosphere of the planet. "These are simple people, Ziva," he said. "Farmers and stuff, and they're extremely nice, not because they're evil, but because they're _nice_."

"Sounds good," she said and watched out the window as John made his approach to the landing area. After they walked out of the Jumper she looked around. "It is almost like a Buddist village...with monks..."

"They worship their Goddess Athar," he explained, "As she's keeping them safe."

"That woman in the jumper?" Ziva confirmed. "She seemed to - know you quite well," she observed.

He nodded, wondering how on Earth... well... Atlantis, he was going to explain that to her when he didn't quite understand it himself. "Ehm... okay, remember those Star Trek movies when the Vulcan's would do a mind meld and stuff?"

She raised an eyebrow in response as they walked along the footpath that led through to the village. "Yes," she answered slowly. "Are you saying that she - entered you in some way like that? It seems like something that is a rather intimate thing to do."

"Acended beings are pure energy and she and I... well yeah, she shared herself with me and..." he scratched his head. "It wasn't sex." he said sheepishly.

Ziva covered her mouth to mask her giggles. "Well it certainly sounds like you were _intimate_ with her if that is their way. It is alright John," she assured him. "I know that at the end of the day you are coming back to my bed."

"To be completely honest, I _liked_ liked her until I found out she wasn't even supposed to be corporeal and thousands of years old," he shrugged. "But this is a wonderful and peaceful place, left undisturbed by the Wraith and the people are just nice."

"Colonel Sheppard!" The Magistrate of the village greeted them. "Such an honor to have you here, the High Priestess told us you were coming with your mate and asked us to prepare a feast!"

"Magistrate," John nodded and smiled. "Your High Priestess is too kind, really." He lovingly put an arm around Ziva. "This is Ziva."

"Hello," she smiled while trying to control her amusement at the newly learned information. "A feast is really not necessary. John just wanted to show me your people..."

"Then what way is better than having a feast and meet our people?" the Magistrate smiled widely. "The namesakes of the Colonel and his team are waiting eagerly to meet him."

"Wait, what?"

"Even though Proculus is guarded by our Goddess Athar, the stories of your heroics do reach this planet," the Magistrate said. "Some of our families living under the protection of our monastery decided to name their off spring in your name, believing that one day, they will be great people."

John was embarrassed. "Oh geez..."

Ziva was barely able to keep herself contained. Over the last few months and visits with the team off world, she slowly learned more and more about the man. Many things he hoped she'd never have found out, but expected she would. "You seem to be rather - worshipped here as well," she teased.

"Which is ridiculous," he said nodding. "There are plenty of local people that deserve the kind of attention we're getting."

"And was it not their goddess that actually protected the world? From that attack you mentioned?"

"Oh, it is true, the Goddess protects Proculus, however, Colonel Sheppard and his team protect the rest of the galaxy, which is not an easy feat!" The Magistrate smiled. "Come!"

Ziva followed the man and smiled back at John with a new devious glitter in her eyes. Eventually there were led to a tiki like hut with low tables that they were motioned to sit with other members of their tribe. She found it rather easy to get down onto the soft cushions that were their seats but John did not have such a grand time.

He ended up sitting on the floor without the cushions as he kept falling off or wobble uncomfortably. During the feast (with remarkably great food), Chaya - the High Priestess - decided to join them, much to the local's amazement and amusement. Chaya herself was amused as well, knowing fully well that her people had made him feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Have you met your namesakes yet, John?" She asked, smiling warmly. "They are quite the little rascals."

"Yes, we've met them, about half an hour before you arrived." he answered. "It's ehm... an honor that your people named a few of their children John, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney."

Ziva slapped a hand over her mouth at the thought that someone actually named their child after the irate scientist. "I'm sorry," she apologized and shifted closer to John, putting her arm around his to hold his hand. While Chaya seemed welcome enough and happy for their clear relationship, she couldn't help but feel a slight unease because of his admittance to having had an interest in the woman.

"You don't have to apologize, you're amongst friends," Chaya smiled warmly. "I too, thought that the people of Proculus were slightly mad when the Magistrate came to me to ask to bless John, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla, when I knew that no one had came by to visit us, Athar would have told me so.

They stayed for one more hour or so, then John decided it was time to head back to the Space gate and back to Atlantis. "Thank you for your hospitality, High Priestess, Magistrate," he gave a polite nod to each of them. "But we really should be going."

Chaya smiled. "It was good to see you again, John. It pleases me to see that you've opened yourself up to the possibility of love, and it is clear that you have found it in the most truest form."

Ziva smiled up at John when she heard that, a sense of warmth filling her. Maybe the woman wasn't that bad but regardless she was eager to return home to see her own friends and new family.

"Should you ever be with child, Ziva," Chaya addressed herself to Ziva, "I would be honored if you'd come by so I can bless your child with John."

"High Priestess..." John groaned.

"Oh," Chaya grinned, "Still having issues, I see."

Her jaw fell open in surprise, "I think it is a little premature to believe that we would have a family like that..." Not that she found herself objecting at the thought.

"It's not premature," Chaya smiled. "Athar has spoken."

Ziva looked up at John wide eyed, almost as if to ask if she was for real.

"Well, give my regards to your Goddess Athar," John nodded, "It's always good to hear that someone's future will turn out okay."

"Farewell, John and Ziva," Chaya said warmly and turned around to walk back to her place up on the hill.

"May Athar be with you." The Magistrate said.

"Thank you Magistrate, and thank you for your hospitality." John replied. "Ziva and I had a good, relaxing time."

"Yes, thank you," she said waving before gently and subtly pulling John into the jumper. Once it was closed and they were in relative privacy, she stared at him questioningly.

"What?" he laughed as he closed the hatch and prepared to take off.

She raised an eyebrow, "Is she on crack? She believes that we are going to have children soon! I'm not ready to be a mother yet, not that I'm against it but I saw that look she gave..."

"I didn't hear the word 'soon' come out of her mouth, Ziva." John chuckled and willed the Jumper in going up in to orbit.  
"She didn't have to _say_ it. It was in the tone of her voice. Even you went red around the collar," she pointed out.

"Well, you're on birth control and you haven't been sick yet so it still works, right?"

Ziva growled. "I don't like the fact she made the insinuation," she scowled.

"Then forget what she said," he laughed, thinking this was too funny. "Chaya is an ascended being, yes, she can look into the future but I doubt that the Others would have allowed her to lift the veil on our future, even if it was a small detail." he shrugged. "It's probably wishful thinking on her behalf, and maybe some buried longing in my subconscious when she and I had our special moment."

She looked at him and her scowl deepened at the mention of their _special moment_. "Alright, let's just forget about the subject. I don't want to think about her and you...That is the past," she said letting out a deep breath. "Let's go home."

"Yes, that was 6 years ago, I've moved on, I just wanted to show you the planet, the lovely people and the peace it emulates." he said and once they were at the space gate, he dialled Atlantis. "You know, do something 'fun' for your birthday tomorrow as we can't use the Jumper tomorrow seeing Zelenka wants to perform maintenance on it."

"I think it backfired slightly but thank you," Ziva said and leaned over to his his neck. "I appreciate it very much."

He nodded and flew through the gate, ending up on Atlantis. He brought the Jumper to the jumperbay and opened the hatch. "I love you, you know." he said. "And I'm sorry that I wanted to take you on a romantic little trip to the planet of an ancient being that I had a moment with."

"I'll let you make it up to me tomorrow, my quarters, with a nice hot bubble bath for two," she grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He kissed her tenderly and scooped her up in his arms. "I have another surprise for you that you might like... I think, I'm not sure anymore."

"Bring it on."


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva was still clinging to him when he decided to take her to her bigger surprise. As it was her birthday tomorrow, Sheppard had arranged for two of her former co-workers to come to Atlantis and spend some time with her, because as much as Ziva really had found her way with people here and even made her own friends besides the team, he could tell she was missing them.

Not that he blamed her, she had worked with them for over 5 years and shared a lot, John would feel the same if he suddenly had to go and work somewhere else. He also saw how she reacted to the emails her co-workers sent her, and she was always disappointed when Tony didn't reply the way she wanted to or send her long emails like McGee and Abby did.

It took a lot of paper work, back and forth emailing with Director Vance and General Landry but in the end, he had managed this little surprise for her.

"Are you sure you're ready for your surprise?" he asked, standing in front of a locked door at one of the spare quarters.

Ziva looked at him and to the door confused. "Are we moving in together or something?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" he said. "Don't be silly, I'd ask you first if you wanted to and not force it upon you."

"Who said you'd be forcing anything on me? I have a large number of ways that I could say no too," she pointed out. "Like withholding sex, beating you in sparring - again..."

He winced at that thought. "Yeah well, I'm used to women kicking my ass," he nodded, referring to Teyla. "No, this surprise hasn't got anything to do with us moving in."

"Well?" Ziva asked, waving at the door so that he would open it as he blocked it from her. "Are you going to wait until Atlantis is taken hostage or something?"

John gently set her down on her feet. "You know, I already screwed up a surprise for you today, maybe this isn't such a good idea..."

"John! What do you mean? You didn't screw anything up - well that _is_ one problem but not in the sense that you are thinking...Just - show me the surprise. I'm sure I will love it," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Happy early Birthday then." he smiled and waved at the crystals to open the door for her.

Ziva walked in and turned the corner from the door, her mouth falling open. "Gibbs! Tony!" she exclaimed and turned in place to find John at the door looking sheepish. "You..." She couldn't figure out which way to turn. Whether to hug her friends after not seeing them for so long, or John for pulling this surprise off.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go hug them to death," John smirked and sloppily saluted Gibbs and Tony. "Have fun, I need to..."

"Stay." Gibbs looked at him.

"Okay, staying," he shrugged and walked back in.

"You look good, Ziva." Tony smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

She returned his hug blinking. "You too Tony. I simply am in shock..." she said before turning to hug Gibbs fiercely. "When did you two get here? How did you get here? The _Daedalus_ just left last week..."

"You're with a high ranking officer, what do you think he did?" Gibbs put his arms around Ziva. "You look good."

"Something that likely cost him a lot of debts to some Generals," she grinned. "Where is Abby and McGee?" she asked, turning around thinking they may had been hiding and she missed them in the excitement - which would be difficult considering Abby's _enthusiasm_.

"McGuardee is holding down the fort, Abby and Ducky couldn't come as they don't just work for our team, you know." Tony shrugged.

Ziva oh'd and nodded understandably. "Have you seen much of the city yet? We really should show you around but..." she looked at John who had been quiet the whole time. "Do we have any missions coming up?"

John shook his head. "Like I said, Zelenka's planning on doing maintenance on the Jumper, and I managed to get you a day or two off for your birthday, meaning that I'm ending up with a lot of paper work anyway."

"I'm actually surprised you two are still together," Tony said teasingly, which made him end up at the receiving end of Gibbs' hand.

"Go show them around," John smiled and walked towards Ziva to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "Catch up."

"Okay," she grinned. "Dinner later, yes?" she asked, as he walked out confirming their usual plans with the team.

"You're still hungry after today?" John rolled his eyes. "Yes, dinner later."

Sticking her tongue out she turned back to Tony and Gibbs, grinning at them happily. "Okay - um, has anyone shown you anything?"

"We've been taken care of, Ziva," Tony nodded. "We saw the Gateroom, an office, mess hall and this room."

John watched as Ziva walked off with Tony and Gibbs, talking a little more in depth about how much she missed them and about her life on Atlantis. He couldn't help but feeling a little jealous about the way Ziva looked at Tony, but he knew that she was with him now, altough on the other hand John was worried that this visit would make her want to go back to Earth, just now that he had gotten used to the fact that Ziva was around him almost every waking (and not-waking) hour.

 _Almost_ he hadn't arranged this for her, almost, because of the risk of her wanting to go back 'home'. But it was her birthday, and she deserved something special.

Ziva showed her former teammates and friends some of her usual spots where she could be found on most days. Since they had started off where the guest quarters were located, she started with the gym areas, where Ronon and Teyla happened to be sparring together. She paused watching them for a moment and explained the style of fighting the best she could to where they (meaning Tony) would understand.

For a million years, Gibbs had never thought that such a thing as this existed, that was until that John Sheppard showed up claiming that aliens were the bad guys killing the marines. Since then, Abby and McGee had been trying to catch him up with most common science fiction things, but even compared to that fictional stuff, Atlantis was impressive. Ziva's life - was impressive.

As they walked along, Ziva looked at her friends. "How are things at NCIS?" she asked. "The rest of the team?"

"Oh!" Tony said excitedly. "Abby and McGee are finally taking another try with a relationship."

"Really? It's about time," she commented. "How about my replacement? Is he or she working out?"

"She is capable," Gibbs answered before shooting an irritated glance at Tony. "She keeps trying to get into DiNozzo's pants."

Tony chuckled nervously and glanced sheepishly at Ziva with a shrug. "Nothing's happened, really Boss," he insisted.

"Apart from that time where you and her were on a stake-out and me and McGee came to relief you... you two were playing tonsil hockey." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You know what hockey is boss?" Tony asked jokingly and jumped back before Gibbs could headslap him again.

"So things are about the same as when I left?" she grinned.

"No," her former partner said. "Not the same. Far from the same. It could never be the same. You need to come back! McGee misses you!"

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. "And I miss him too, but my life is here now..."

"Oh come on, it can't be all that great." Tony said.

"Tony," Gibbs warned, shaking his head slightly to get him to back off. He knew that his protege still harbored unresolved feelings for her but when he did have the opportunity to act on them, he failed.

"What? We've been trying to get her _back_ and even got Vance suspended over it, and yet she _likes_ it here, but it looks as if she's living in a dollhouse!"

Ziva turned and stared at Gibbs. "You got Vance suspended?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I pulled some strings, I apologized to him later, I just wanted to see if sending you off like that wasn't a big scheme or another plan of his hidden agenda like the first time."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. And I hate to tell you this but I really am happy here. I didn't think that I would be, that I would even fit in, but it works for me."

"I know you do, I've read your emails, and the emails you sent to Ducky and Abby," he nodded. "We all miss you, but this is your new home. And you seem to be doing great."

Ziva nodded slowly, happy that Gibbs understood that she was truly okay with the changes. "Thank you," she said, glancing back at Tony who only stared back at her.

* * *

"Colonel, what are you doing?" Chuck asked, disrupting the train of thought - or horror - in John's head.

"Nothing," he said impishly.

"It looks to me that you're stalking your girlfriend, sir," Chuck said amused, "Does she know that you're following her and her guests' biometrics?"

"No," John shook his head and exited the programme. "I'm not stalking her, I was just checking up on her."

"You could just go and see her," Chuck chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nah, she deserves some 'me' time with her former team mates and friends, they're her early birthday present and I'll see her at dinner anyway," he looked at Chuck. "Spill it, how much did you win now?"

"Two hundred bucks sir," Chuck smirked. "Dr. McKay wanted to bet that you wouldn't use any of Atlantis' system to check up on Ziva while you're supposedly doing paper work. I proved him wrong." he said smug.

"I see," John nodded. "Well, I hope that my relationship with Ziva will continue to amuse you."

"It sure will!" Chuck grinned as John left the control room and headed for his office.

Once in his office, he found Ziva there sitting _on_ his desk, with Gibbs and Tony in chairs. "Hey," he greeted them, "Enjoying the tour?"

She looked at him a little confused, and suspicious. "I thought you said you had paperwork to do," she replied she poked at some files that sat next to her. "You were not here after we finished. I was just starting to consider bringing them to McKay...For the entertainment value..."

"Erm...isn't he the guy that was with us in the car after we all met?" Tony asked.

"Yes," she answered, looking at him with a smile.

John shrugged. "I was doing paper work, then I got distracted, let Chuck earn another 200 bucks and then went back here." he nodded.

Ziva looked at him and made a face. "I don't believe I want to know what the bet was this time but what is _our_ cut?"

He held up a 50 dollar bill and smiled widely. "I love how Chuck's so honest about the bets." John lifted Ziva off his desk and kissed the top of her head. "I really need to finish that stack of papers."

"Well it would have been done this morning if you didn't bring me to meet your ascended ex-girlfriend," she pointed out with a sweet smile before grabbing Gibbs and Tony to leave with her.

"She was never my girlfriend!" He sighed. "You still completely missed the point of that trip."

Shaking her head, Ziva smiled back at John. "Actually I understood it quite well. You wanted me to see that there is still peace in this galaxy, and Ascended that did not completely ignore the people. We are going back to the gym because I feel like sparring with Ronon. See you later," she said and trotted off.


	10. Chapter 10

John and Ziva had a private celebration of her birthday after they had both retreated for the night, leaving Gibbs and Tony being baby sat by a couple of marines, not the best solution, but orders were orders; the two NCIS agents weren't allowed to roam Atlantis unattended.

He had asked the kitchen crew for some fresh strawberries, knowing that the SGC sent a batch - amongst other things- over when Tony and Gibbs came through the gate, and gathered up other things to have a mini picnic in their quarters. Apart from the strawberries and the beer, everything was untouched as they ended up celebrating in bed.

The following morning, Ziva's actual birthday, he woke her up for morning birthday sex, and after they got cleaned up and dressed, they picked up Tony and Gibbs for breakfast.

Tony eyed his former partner from across the table. "You look particularly glowy this morning," he commented. "You sure you don't have anything else to tell us?"

A firm and well place kick from her under the table made him shut up. "I am having a beautiful morning," was all she said and smiled at Gibbs who kept quiet with his own smirk and shake of the head.

"So, what do you want to do today?" John asked as he sacrificed his morning fruit to Ziva's tray knowing she was particularly fond of the Athosian berries.

"Hmm," she hummed in thought. Looking at her friends, as well as Ronon and Teyla approaching the group's table, she grinned. "Do you think that Carter would let them through the gate? I was thinking of maybe some sun and sand or to visit Teyla's people. I've actually been wanting to hear Halling finish his story from our last visit."

"Probably not, but I'm sure some of Teyla's people could come over here," John said, then seeing the look on Ziva's face, she was disappointed, "But, I'll ask."

She smiled happily and leaned over to kiss him her thank you on his cheek. "Good morning," she greeted the other regulars of their table as they sat down. Ziva did not miss the glances of both of the NCIS agents at how loaded Ronon's tray was and even then still he tried to swipe the biscuits off both Teyla and her tray. Teyla rolled her eyes but Ziva was a little faster and her fork came down just shy of his hand. "Mine."

"We've talked about this, Chewie," John said, "When it's someone's birthday, you stay away from their food."

Ronon shrugged and stole John's biscuits instead.

"I feel robbed today," he sighed.

Ziva put her biscuit on his tray and blew her beau a kiss with a wink and shrug of her shoulders. Gibbs was simply too amused at the exchange. "I don't think you got away from NCIS at all. You have the same issues here," he pointed out.

"Yes, Tuddle-Dee and Tuddle-Dum," she said pointing at John and Rodney, who was on the food line and could be heard complaining from where they sat.

"It's Tweedle, Ziva," Tony commented in correction. Some things just never change especially when she glared at him.

"No, he's Tweedle," John pointed at Ronon. "She decided to go for Tuddle for me and Rodney." he deadpanned and took a sip of his coffee. "He just needs a dum to his dee."

Tony glared at John in something of a mock testosterone challenge of best glare. This one however went unnoticed by the source of the jealousy because she was now preoccupied with speaking to Teyla over the possibility of visiting her people if Carter approved her request.

Maybe Ziva was used to it, but she had never asked him, John, to correct her when she made a simple mistake in English, so he wouldn't tell her if she did something wrong. He didn't care either, it was cute, and everyone with a healthy working mind knew what she meant anyway.

Sure, maybe Tony thought that there was still a chance for him and Ziva, but John wasn't worried now. After yesterday, he really wasn't. He returned Tony's glare with a big smirk and took a bite out of his un-buttered biscuit. He made a face, stole Ronon's butter and started to butter it.

She grinned and laughed at something Teyla shared before looking back at John with a hint of deviousness in her smile. Turning to him, Ziva was glad of the shirt she put on that morning because it would work perfectly. Leaning over to him and resting her chin on his shoulder, her blouse hung from her just enough for him to get a good look down it. "When were you going to speak to Carter?" she asked so sweetly innocent and batted her eyes.

"Christ, Ziva," John said softly and swallowed hard. "Did you just have to do that?"

She looked at him thoughtfully and smiled. "Well...Is it helping my case?"

"What happens if she says no?"

"Oh, I think you could try to persuade her," she answered. "I really do not see why they wouldn't be allowed to go. They can certainly handle themselves in a fight. Gibbs, he was a marine and I have seen him take some pretty big guys down. Tony..." Ziva started to say recalling how he killed Michael but thought better of it. "He is good with weapons."

"Yeah well..." she wasn't moving, he had to do something. "Fine," he kissed her, grabbed a breakfast roll and his coffee and made his way to Carter's office.

"Wow, you've got him whipped," Tony said in awe.

Ziva smirked and sat back down with a nod towards Teyla. "No. Just well trained," and bit into her banana happily. "Don't worry. I don't have any doubt that she will say no. There is truly not logical reason that you have to stay around here. It really does get boring at times which is why we end up in a three way death spar at times."

* * *

"You know that it's not regulation to take pleasure trips through the gate, with people from Earth that we don't know anything about, except for Ziva." Carter said and looked at him.

"I know that, but she really wants to go and visit Teyla's people, and since it's a safe planet, why not let her friends tag along?"

"John..."

"They're trained NCIS agents, heck, even one of them has been a marine."

"What did she promise you?"

"Nothing, really. It's just something she really wants to do for her birthday."

Carter stared him down. "Bullshit. I'm sure she has something over you to push for this so much - but I guess I will approve it. You are limited to gating to these two planets and nowhere else. It is up to you to make sure that Ziva stays in line. If anything happens to these people, it will be on you."

"What could possibly go wrong?" he wondered out loud and saw the look Carter gave him. "I'll make sure that Ziva pays you her gratitude in a month's worth of her favorite chocolate," he nodded. "Thanks."

She raised and eyebrow and snorted a laugh. "Yes and I'll see it in three months because of all the chocolate she banked with McKay to have him stay away from you this weekend...You didn't know about that? Oops."

He groaned. "I hate women."

"Then I suppose I should cancel this approval for off world travel?" she asked, picking up the form she just signed.

"Sure, if you want to raise hell..." John nodded. "But only if you grant me to take my team apart from Ziva, through the gate on a mission."

Sam looked up at him after filing the paperwork. "Why wouldn't you take Ziva with you? Aside from her friends being here?"

"She's a trained Mossad agent, what do you think?" he shook his head. "But thanks," he nodded.

"John, that's the reason you pushed to have her on your team to start with."

"No I didn't, you did, because the other guys requesting her were just lusting after her, and then you showed me the papers by Gibbs and director Vance," he walked towards the door.

"Yes, you did. You're using your own excuses! Go, take the birthday girl away for the day. At least it will be quiet around here for a few hours and maybe your neighbors could get an afternoon nap in."

"I... what?" he reacted puzzled as he walked back to the mess hall.

* * *

After the group finished breakfast, they migrated out to a balcony where Ziva lounged out on the ledge as she did often, with Gibbs and Tony hanging out. They talked about random things, Atlantis, and some of the people as well as things back on Earth.

John had gotten into his gear and was looking for Ziva, he found her and the rest of the breakfast party, including Rodney, on the balcony outside the mess hall. "Hey, what are you waiting for? I've been waiting for you in the gateroom!"

She sat up surprised. "Well you didn't radio me to say you got the okay. What were you expecting? Us to be suited up and waiting for you to come back and say no?" Hopping off the ledge, Ziva looked at Tony and Gibbs. "You two need to change. John can you see to them while I run to my quarters?"

Ziva didn't wait for him to answer before she ran off to change into their standard off world uniforms and meet them in the locker room for the gear.

They stopped by the laundry room to get Gibbs and Tony standard uniforms, much to both men's dismay, and then headed to the armory to get them a standard issue gun. "No shooting at the natives, even though some may look scary."

Gibbs stared at him in question while Tony actually spoke. "What? Are they like aliens? Non human aliens?" he asked before shuddering in nerves.

"No, they're Teyla's people," John said slowly. "However, they're simple people, farmers, and some look scary and smell bad."

"Colonel!" Teyla exclaimed as she just entered in her Athosian outfit. "That is quite unexpected to hear coming from you! You know my people hold you in the highest regard!"

"I love your people Teyla," John said, "But you have to admit, if Halling doesn't shower or has recently hunted, he looks like a yeti."

She looked at him confused and speechless. "What is a yeti?"

"Never mind, but I love your people, I was just explaining to Gibbs and Tony that yes, your people are humans, but that they have different customs and aren't as technological advanced as we are."

"I see," she said nodding slowly. "Ziva is in the locker room putting her gear on. You - might want to speak with her before we depart..." she said with a sneaky smile reminiscent of Ziva's before nodding to the men and going to collect her present she acquired from Earth catalogs for Torren.

"I'm not sure if I want to..."

* * *

They had a blast off world, introducing Gibbs and Tony to a different culture, and having Ziva's birthday party over there. Halling was telling stories and Ziva just loved them. Sheppard loved playing with the kids, together with Gibbs, he taught them about the game of football much to Sheppard's enjoyment. Ziva and Teyla both tried to warn Tony of their wine but he didn't listen and was passed out before lunch and definitely had been quite hungry by the time dinner was ready. Halling to great liking to the man and asked many questions about movies which was a relief to Ziva. That kept the man occupied and away from her for the time. As much as she loved having them here, she truly had hoped that Tony would have gotten over her and the could have beens.


	11. Chapter 11

Many hours and a lot of Ruse wine later, they came back to Atlantis, Sheppard dropped Gibbs and Tony off at their babysitters and took Ziva to the part of the South pier that nobody ever came. It was a balmy evening out, and he had previously put down some pillows and bottles of water in his own private corner. Nobody had ever found him there, or they had respected his privacy when he was up there. The spot was amazing, looking out over the water and the last sun was going down.

"Did you have a great day?" John wondered.

A very drunk but still coherent Ziva laid back on the blanket and sighed. "Yes, it was perfect," she answered running her hand randomly up her body.

He laid down on the blanket next to her and softly kissed her. "Happy Birthday," he said softly, slightly intoxicated himself, and slowly sneaked his hand underneath her shirt to caress her stomach.

"Mmmm," she hummed and stretched out, giving John free access to whatever he pleased. "I like that," she grinned with her eyes closed, just basking in his touches.

"Thought you might," he said huskily and started to unbutton her shirt while he kissed her tenderly.

She giggled and looked up at him and waited for him to realise that she neglected putting on a bra after she changed in case they had managed to score a tent at the Athosian camp. "Do you like what you see?" she asked with a purr in her voice.

"Oh..." he groaned, feeling his cock twitch. "Very much so," he nodded. It had been a long time since he had made out with someone when semi-drunk (unlike Ziva, he had gone easy on the wine because Gibbs and Tony were his responsibility), and realized that he didn't care right now, it was just him and Ziva. Outside. He gently brushed her shirt off of her and softly caressed her breasts.

Ziva grabbed at his shirt and pulled him down over her and her other hand flew up behind his head and fingers embedded firmly in his hair. She tugged gently at first before going more hard core at getting him closer to kiss him with lively vigor. Once John finally caught onto what she wanted it was much easier for her to snake her hands down to slowly undo his belt and pants.

 _Okay,_ he thought, _so much for going SLOW_. He kissed her hard, before paying attention to her pants, and made it his mission to get it off of her without losing too much bodily contact, which was not an easy task.

Both of them being pretty drunk at that point resulted in a lot of grabby hands, grunting, toppling over, and fidgeting. By the point that they finally accomplished undressing each other, Ziva was clearly dominant as she had her clothes off - it helped by not wearing any under garments, and John's shirt ripped down the middle with his pants around his ankles - boots still laced on. She sat over his engorged cock, her warm wet center just brushing it as she grinned down like a wild cat in heat and he was her salvation.

"You are so fucking hot," he said hoarsely and slowly caressed her sides before holding her firmly in place.

She held onto his cock as she lowered herself down onto it, moaning out _loudly_ as he filled her. Ziva loved his cock and she had no problem admitting it _if_ she was asked. The man was fucking sexy as hell to her and he certainly satisfied her most basic needs and more.

Having sex with Ziva, _making love to Ziva_ , was usually a power struggle for a while and it was always awesome. It was her birthday still, and he didn't mind being taken advantage of right now. There was nothing more beautiful than a woman who knew what she wanted and it didn't matter how she'd get it. Her gorgeous perky breasts moved with her when she started to ride him, slowly at first, but soon, Ziva was picking up the pace, touching herself while he held her and making beautiful little noises.

Through her hazy vision, she could see the clear pleasure that was displayed on his face as she continued to control his cock. She had this little move that she sometimes did, but did it oh so rarely because of how she knew it drove him wild. Tonight was certainly a night for it and as she did it, she saw his eyes fly open and his voice catch. His hands on her hips tightened, she assumed from trying to control himself from busting his nut and Ziva knew that he would leave fingerprint bruises there - not that she cared. She liked little souvenirs like that from their trysts.

She was a minx, _his_ minx and she was driving him wild. He sat up, cradling her in his lap. He put his arms around her and they were nose to nose to each other, a sweet smile across Ziva's lips and he just kissed her long and hard, while he helped her reach the edge of her climax. "Come for me," he breathed in her ear.

The angle that John put himself in her was enough to do just that. She repositioned her legs sot that she had more leverage over her own thrusts over him that it did not take long with his cock hitting her sweet spot. Crying out, her calls for John echoing around them, she came in a burst of lights and natural fireworks. The muscles in her from head to toe were vibrating from the sheer power of her orgasm that she had absolutely no interest in moving from the position she was with his cock in her. She giggled as she smiled happily at him, her fingers playing in his hair as she licked at his lips.

"Not done with you yet," he said and flipped her over. Still hard, he repositioned himself between her legs and guided his cock back into her, before he started to pound into her. "You... are... mine..." he growled. "I swear..." he took a deep breath and picked up the pace. "If you go back with HIM... I'll come after you to win you back."

Oh Ziva was loving this. She had so many emotions and thoughts running through her head faster than light that she found it hard to reply right away. Lifting her head she growled back but it came out more like a strangled moan. "I'm not going - not going...I'm here...Oh God! I'm..." she panted as she started to come again, her hands that rested on his thighs as he fucked her long and hard tightening were he would to walk away with souvenirs.

He bit down on her shoulder as the world and his body exploded into her. It took a lot of effort not to collapse on top of her once his climax had reached its end, and rolled off her to catch his breath.

Ziva was panting as she stared up at the night sky. "Wow," she breathed out. That wasn't a drawn out romantic love making session like they had the night before but it packed enough of a punch to leave her with another, "Wow!"

"For a lack of better words... wow works," he handed her a bottle of water and kissed her. "I love you."

Gratefully accepting the water, she downed almost the entire bottle in one slug. "I love you too...Are you really that afraid I would leave you for someone else?" she asked, turning to her side to look at him.

"Not just any 'someone else', Ziva," he admitted. "I see the way he looks at you... and how he looked at you when we were chasing the Wraith on Earth... I almost didn't invite him over for your birthday but I know he's a good friend of yours..."

"And a friend is all Tony would ever be. Before you, he had many chances. Yes I had hoped that he would have tried, but I believe that the rules got to him so he never tried again after Gibbs returned from his hiatus in Mexico," she explained gently. Scooting over to cuddle up for comfort, and warmth as her body was beginning to cool off, she smiled and played with John's chest hair. "I reminded him during the tour yesterday that there was no chance for us. My life is here, with you and Atlantis. Gibbs knows and saw that very quickly."

"Good," he nodded and pulled the blanket over them. "Because at this point, I really don't know what I'd do without you." he admitted again, then immediately cursing himself to show so much because of the alcohol.

Ziva smiled and curled up as close as she could, sighing. "You don't have to be afraid to share yourself with me. I would never judge you or turn you away. I will also answer any questions about my past that you wish to know. Communication - it is important."

"I know..." he said softly, "But I've never been good at either sharing or communicating... it's how my marriage broke up... well amongst other things."

She leaned up so looked down at him thoughtfully. "How about this then...we ask each other one question each night. Not too difficult?"

"Sure... we can try," he smiled and softly kissed her.

"Okay...You go first," she smiled. "Ask me any question, but it has to be about before we met."

"Alright..." he nodded, "How did you end up at NCIS?"

 _Ah shit, that question_ , Ziva thought. "I began as a liaison for Mossad after I was sent there to - terminate my brother," she said. "He killed one of their agents, the woman I had replaced on the team."

He blinked, he hadn't expected THAT. "Your own brother?"

She nodded and sighed as she settled back down to rest her head on his shoulder. "My father is Deputy Director of Mossad and well, let's just say, he trained us all very well. He had hoped that Ari would be his spy into Hamas, but did not anticipate that he would double cross him. Ari - he was about to kill Gibbs...Eli, my father, ordered me to shoot him but I did it only to save Gibbs."

"Jesus Christ, Ziva," he pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

She kissed his shoulder and smiled. "It is alright. It is something that I have learned to put behind me a long time ago. Alright, my question. What was your ex wife like?"

"Controlling... always working, like me, quite high maintenance," he chuckled. "I usually left for assignments without telling her because she'd yell at me for risking my life for my country... she works for Homeland Security now." He caressed Ziva's hair. "I was a jerk though, it was better for her if we'd split up because communicating about what I want, feel or don't want and communicating in general is not one of my strong points."

"You're doing pretty good from where I'm at," she said, yawning. "Life is hard as a soldier and being married to one...It is important to find someone who truly understands your chosen profession."

He grinned. "She's a lawyer," he kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, birthday girl, tomorrow's another day."

Ziva hummed happily. "Thank you for everything John. I love you..."


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs and Tony left the next day after lunch, and even though John was relieved now that everything could return back to normal, he noticed that Ziva was sad that her friends had to leave. He considered planning on a visit back to Earth or have more of her former team come out next time but it would take awhile before they would be able to do something like that.

He felt guilty for not being able to talk to her about it as he had a short mission involving taking a Jumper through the gate and observe the Genii while cloaked, even though they had visited the planet just a few days ago. Apparently, McKay had detected some small readings and now it was up to John to figure out what it was.

When he returned in time for dinner, Ziva and Teyla had been doing their woman bonding/talking things and Ziva was looking a bit better than when he had left. In fact, she looked much closer to her normal self which gave him great relief.

She sat at the table and played with Torren when John walked up. Smiling at him, "How was your mission? The Genii behaving themselves?"

"So far," he replied and cooed at Torren. "I'm going to get some dinner, do you want some more?"

"Salad with the fruit dressing would be nice and iced tea," she replied.

"Yes ma'am." John smiled and walked towards the dinner queue to get his own dinner too.

"He could have kissed you." Rodney rolled his eyes. "Like... 'Hi honey! I'm home!'"

Ziva shook her head. "You are being ridiculous. If he wanted to kiss me, he would have. I have never stopped him before."

Rodney huffed. "He's already admitted that you two are together, there's nothing wrong with showing you some affection in public."

"So then tell him that. As you just said, he could have kissed me, but he did not. Why are you being so difficult with me about this?"

"I'm not, I mean, if you and I were dating, I would have kissed you at least on the cheek to greet you after being away on a mission all by myself."

Teyla rolled her eyes as she began to feed the fussing baby again. Ziva stared at the scientist like he lost his mind. "Again - why are you telling me this. Why do you not go tell John to come over and kiss me. I have no control over his actions...This entire conversation is just completely absurd!"

"What? Is Rodney bothering you again?" John asked when he placed Ziva's salad and drink in front of her before he sat down himself. "Rodney, stop being an ass."

"I'm not being an ass!"

John stared at him. "According to that tone of voice, you are." He poked at the substance looking like soup but it was supposed to be some sort of oven-dish.

"He is making a big deal that you did not kiss me when you came back," Ziva pointed out as she took a bite of her salad. "He said something about being like _Hi honey, I'm home._ "

John blinked and looked at Rodney. Then he looked at Ziva, who was sitting opposite of John. He leaned over to the table and kissed her all out. "Hi honey, I'm home." He smiled.

She sat there in full surprise and shock. While they did not keep their relationship a secret, they also weren't big on public displays of affection like that. "Wow..."

John shrugged and looked at Rodney. "Happy now?"

"Thanks, now I've lost the bet." McKay grumbled and handed Ronon a wad of cash.

"Seriously, when are you two going to stop betting on our lives?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes at the two men, making a mental note to beat Ronon in their next sparring session. "What was the bet this time?" she demanded.

"If one of us could make you show affection in public." Rodney answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Do not make me spike everything of yours with lemon stuff, because I would. Stop betting on John and my relationship or suffer the consequences!"

"You'd better listen to that." John nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

"My... stuff with lemon?" Rodney stammered. "Fine."

John finished his dinner and went for a coffee refill. "I'm going to my office to do today's paperwork should you need me." He walked out of the mess hall and made a mental note to think of something for Rodney and Ronon to do that had the possibility to be a very dirty job.

Ziva nodded as she stared their friends down while she worked on her own food. "Watch yourselves," she warned them as she stood when she was done. Saying her goodbyes to Teyla, and offering to babysit Torren should she wish for some personal time with her people, she set about the rest of her day.

She changed her clothes into something more casual and made her way over to John's office. Knocking on the open door, she watched him trying to work but was amused that he seemed to be more staring at his computer monitor.

"Hey," he smiled and looked up from his monitor.

"What has you so distracted? I thought you were supposed to be working on the reports," she teased.

"Trying to find a suitable punishment for at least Ronon, I can't make Rodney do anything, but Carter might."

Nodding, Ziva crossed the room and went to sit on his lap. "I think they are more bored or jealous than anything. We have not spent a great deal of time with them as we had before we were more formal about our relationship."

"I know, we should do a movie night or something." John sighed and put his arms around Ziva. "But it's kinda their own fault, they know I don't like their betting things."

"No," she answered. "It is our fault. We have gotten so into ourselves, that we neglected them. You do not spar with Ronon or Teyla anymore. Yes I do, but that is when you are on your missions by yourself. You do not even play your games with Rodney that Teyla told me about."

"I'll go and spend more time with them then..." He answered. "It's just hard to juggle my time right now."

Ziva slowly kissed John along his hair line and down his jaw. "I know," she said softly between her affections before sighing. "We both need to learn to budget ourselves so that we do not neglect those that care for us as well."

"I'll take Ronon for a run tomorrow morning," he softly kissed her and smiled. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry I had to be on a mission right after we sent your friends back through the gate."

"I am fine. You have no reason to be sorry," she said. "It is our job and to that of which we must succumb to. Thank you for a wonderful birthday."

"It was the least I could do, I know how much you miss your friends."

She didn't say anything to that. While she missed her friends and family back in DC, she had another family here in Atlantis. And that family began with the man that she was presently with. "We can worry about everything tomorrow. I just want you right now," she murmured with a slight grin as her hand snaked down between them to slowly undo the fly of his BDUs.

"Not in my office," He kissed her as he reached for the monitor to shut it off.

"Live a little John. No one would ever know anything other than us making out like two teenagers," she laughed as the last button on his pants flew open.

"Uh..." he mumbled as he tried to think of something to say but her small warm hand had already snuck its way past his shorts and was slowly teasing him to life. "I'd really be more comfortable in our quarters." He said huskily and caressed her hair as he looked into her eyes.

"Too bad." Ziva locked her legs around his to stop him from moving. "Don't make me cuff you to the chair."

"Ohhh." John grinned. "Okay, I'm all yours." One of his hands sneaked underneath her shirt.

She looked around carefully to make sure no one was around or really paying attention to them. Having had slipped on a light skirt as the afternoon gotten quite warm, even for her, she slowly moved herself into position over him. The fabric covered them more than adequately so that she could pull him out for her personal pleasure. Her hand wrapped around his length, slowly stroking him until he was at full attention.

For some reason John just knew that she had planned this all along, and for once, he didn't really mind. It was weird and he truly hoped no one would enter his office after having announced in the mess hall that he'd be in his office doing the paper work that required his attention. He softly caressed her thigh with his other hand underneath her skirt and when he had reached the top of her thigh he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. He moaned as he kissed her and moved his hand to caress her ass, he didn't have the right access to focus on the front. What if Ziva would walk on one of the open balconies and the wind would have swept her skirt up when everyone else was looking?

Grinning, Ziva raised herself just enough to hover over his cock. With a wolfish grin, she pressed herself over him, letting him fill her inch by glorious inch. She had leaned in to kiss him again, their mouths muffling the moans that would have attracted unwanted attention from anyone that might be passing by. As it was, she could see Carter and Woolsey coming up the hall from the corner of her eye but turned his chair around so that John wouldn't see them. All anyone would think was that she was simply a girlfriend who was forcing the workaholic into a short break - which wasn't a lie. Sam caught sight of her friends before her colleague and for some reason, just knew. Ziva had to fight to keep from laughing at the sudden flush that Sam had in her face, but thankfully, they continued on walking past the door. "Remind me to get a nice big present for Carter," she whispered into John's ear.

"Why?" He nibbled on her earlobe. "She's not standing behind us, is she?"

"No, but she did just divert Woolsey away from the office. She suspects right now, but you know how she is," Ziva grinned as she gave a slight rock of her hips for him.

John groaned and then nodded. "A kilo of the best chocolate it is."

She reached up and rested her arms over his shoulders as she continued to slowly rock and ride him. Every so often she would squeeze and tighten her muscles around him that would make him jump slightly. "Oh...you like that don't you?" she asked, as she repeated it again for him.

"Nope." John lied and managed to squeeze her breast. "You know what I want to do to you?" He said with a low voice in her ear. "I want to tie you up on my bed, that's right, the small bed, naked..." He shrugged a little. "Maybe tie your feet up too... and then just lick every, _every_ single inch of your gorgeous body."

Ziva bit her lip to hold back the groan that threatened to escape. "Only if I get to have my turn as well," she replied before Rodney walked in on them.

"Sheppard. When you are done making out with your girlfriend there, I need you in the chair room. I just found the greatest thing and I need you to test it out for me!" he grinned excitedly as he tapped away on his computer pad, oblivious to what his friends were really doing.

John swallowed hard and tried to sound normal as he peeked over Ziva's shoulder. "Sure Rodney."

"After I am done with him," Ziva added as she looked back as well, tightening again.

"I figured as much," the scientist said distractedly. "Oh, look at this!" McKay rounded the desk to shove the tablet in between John and Ziva, forcing her to lean back and bite her tongue hard as it sent another wave of pleasure through them with the angle. "I think this is an old lab that the Ancients used to work on some of their experiments! But from what I can find on it, it can only be unlocked by someone using the chair!"

"Sure Rodney..." John said, wanting his friend out of his office. "Whatever you want me to do, I will do it after Ziva's done with me... Just promise me not to blow stuff up when I open that..." he took a deep breath. "Damn door!"

McKay looked at him and huffed. "Of course Sheppard. I'm not an idiot! Okay, maybe I blew up a solar system, but you can't say that is really my fault -" he started to rant on when Ziva pulled him down to her eye level.

"Get out," she said simply. Her hand had the front of his uniform in a tight hold, tight enough that the collar of his jacket was forced against his skin that it would leave a mark for a short time.

"Uhh...Uhhh...Okay, just um, make sure that he gets to the chair room. I'll be in my lab until," he gulped before glancing at his friend and running out, muttering about assassins and their boyfriends.

"Thank God!" John nuzzled Ziva's neck as he squeezed her ass.

She let her fingers rake across the back of his neck as she rode his cock more and working him harder from the inside. "Part of the excitement," she grinned. "You didn't expect to like this as much as you do, huh?"

"No..." He moaned as he licked her earlobe. "But if you stop now... I will have to throw you in the brig for a night for disappointing a commanding officer." He thought for a second. "Which would totally not work as you're an NCIS agent and your own CO." He groaned. "Well... add a blindfold to you tied up to the bed."

Sitting up, Ziva grinned at him with a sparkle in her eyes. She just had a new fantasy for him. "Really? The brig?" she asked rolling herself down hard on him so that he was inside her to the hilt.

He bit down on her neck. _Holy shit!_ "Don't even think about it." he said, breathing heavily.

"Why not?" she let out, fighting the need to moan loudly. She gave him another good solid rock of her hips as she turned her head to nibble on his own earlobe. "I could be your little prisoner toy. No one is down there anyway, at least if there is no one being held. Perfect place for this..." she spoke into his ear as she pushed herself down on his cock again, and again very slowly.

"You're always my toy... we don't need the prison for that." He groaned and put his hands on her hips.

Ziva sighed, loving the feel of his hands on her skin. If she could she would be going much harder on him but held back. She grinned at him as she leaned back to the way she was forced to during Rodney's visit. As her eyes rolled back, her hands became like a vice on his arms where she held on to keep from falling - and crying out. "John..."

He bucked his hips a few times when she climaxed and set off his own orgasm. "God... Ziva..." he moaned as he buried his face into her breasts.

She raised his face so that she could kiss him thoroughly. "You are probably going to want to clean up before you go see Rodney," she pointed out between breaths. She really did not want to have to get off him but Ziva knew it was necessary and whimpered as she lost the feeling of him inside her.

"I don't want to go to Rodney." John pouted as he supported Ziva's frame as she got off of him. "I want to tie you up in bed instead!" He reached for his drawer and fumbled out an old pair of tracking pants.

"So don't go. It's nothing that isn't going to disappear before tomorrow. The lab has been there for 10,000 years," she replied as she adjusted her skirt.

"No... I have to go, it's the least I could do for him." He nodded as he stripped down and kicked off the rest of his uniform only to get into his other pants. "There. Officially off duty." He smirked.

She looked at him blankly. "You balked initially when I went to please you but you have no problem stripping in your office? A bit contradicting, don't you think?"

"Making out and changing clothes in my office are completely different things."

"Oh we did more than make out but you just exposed a great deal of your body to everyone passing," she pointed out again, as she stared at his bare chest.

He grabbed his white t-shirt off the floor and put it on. "I forgot that one."

Ziva blinked and nodded slowly. "Tell McKay to hurry up then come find me," she commented before walking out with a sway in her hips.

"Yes ma'am!" He folded the rest of his uniform and stuffed them into a drawer of his desk and then made his way over to Rodney. "I'm all yours but make it quick because I have a girlfriend that gave me marching orders."


	13. Chapter 13

A week later, Teyla asked to see him and Colonel Carter in the conference room. She appeared to be slightly uncomfortable and didn't even dare to look at Sheppard, and somewhere deep down, John knew that he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"Halling has informed me that the Culi have resurfaced and have settled on a planet on the outer edge of the galaxy," Teyla started. "They can be powerful allies and trading partners, offering specialized medicine and certain fruit and vegetables that only they are able to grow."

"Sounds good," Carter nodded and smiled. "What do you mean though? Resurfaced? From where? Why?"

"The Culi are a tribe of very powerful women. A few years ago, when the Lanteans woke the Wraith, they went into hiding, because the Wraith think that the Culi are far more powerful than they are. Now that it's relatively safe, they have come out of hiding and relocated."

"Women?" John blinked.

"Yes, warriors, doctors, scientists..." Teyla smiled, but John didn't like the smile she had on her face. There was something she was holding back. "I won't be surprised if they would have the ability to create ZPM's as they are descendants of the ancestors and have been able to retain most knowledge over the years. They could answer a lot of questions you may have."

Carter nodded again and smiled. "Go for it."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. She's holding - you're holding back Teyla. What is it? Is it something about these people?" John asked as he blocked the door from anyone leaving.

Teyla sighed. "Men don't mean anything to them, in fact, only the powerful women of the Culi keep men."

"What exactly do you mean and what does that mean for _us_?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I had hoped that you would let me and Ziva meet with these people alone... to avoid embarrassment."

"I don't think so. I'm still team leader and Ziva? Are you - no...What is it that we have to do because you know that I just can't stay and sit here waiting for you guys."

Teyla pursed her lips. "Fine. You will have to be completely naked and leashed if we're going to meet these people. You don't look at us, you don't look at them. You're not allowed to speak unless I tell you to." She looked up to him. "I suppose we could make an exception and let you keep your shorts on. I have no doubt that Ronon will put up a fight, so he will be mine. Ziva will have you."

John only blinked at her. "You're joking, right?"

"John, the Culi don't care about men. They only use them as personal slaves, pleasure vehicles and as a sign of status. If they're not being used, they sleep in a tent with the other males."

"You're not joking."

"Colonel, why don't you sit this one out?" Carter suggested with an amused smile on her face. "I'm sure that Ziva and Teyla can handle this by themselves."

"Certainly," Teyla nodded. "Although, it _would_ help a great deal to earn their trust if we do have healthy, well-built and good looking males with us."

"But why no clothes?"

The Athosian shrugged. "Eye-candy," she grinned, using the term that Ziva often said.

"It's ridiculous, that's what it is." John glared at the two women. "Can't we wear something that covers a bit more? Raggity pants? I'm sure we have some things around that would be more comfortable and still have us looking like your slaves."

"John, their males are naked, even if we would give you clothes that you can wear and still look the part, you will be asked to take them off. As I said, I think I can convince them for you and Ronon to wear boxers, by saying that both Ziva and I have claimed you and we do not wish to see other women look at your... - private parts."

He wondered what Teyla had been smoking and wanted to have some for himself. "Fine, I'll come with, but I'm not leaving Atlantis without my clothes... I'll strip when we get there."

"I am sure Ziva will be pleased to hear that," Teyla smiled widely. "Now all I need to do is convince Ronon."

John grumbled as Sam's smile grew wider. "I'll be in my office, call me when you've convinced him," he said as he made his way out of the conference room and headed towards his office after he had picked up a coffee in the mess hall. He couldn't believe that he was agreeing with meeting these people, of all the things he had done for Atlantis, this was the weirdest thing by far.

After a while, Ronon barged into his office. "Sheppard! You didn't actually agree to this, did you?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I know that they can take care of themselves, but I'm not letting them go alone," John answered the angry Satedan. "We're a team."

"You know we have to be naked...There's reasons why I avoided their planet."

"Teyla said she could convince them why we'll be wearing shorts," John replied and sighed. "Look, I'm not too comfortable with this either, and I understand if you don't want to go, in fact, I'd feel more _comfortable_ if you did stay home."

Ronon smirked. "I'm coming, if only to see you squirm."

"Thanks a lot _friend_ ," the man groused as he spotted Teyla and Ziva making their way towards his office down the corridor. "Oh - I don't like the look on their faces."

"Remind me to beat you a little harder next time we practise." Ronon shot his friend a glare.

"Are you both coming, then?" John didn't like the look Teyla had on her face when she asked them.

"Yes."

"Don't worry, John," Ziva sounded as amused as Teyla was as she sat down on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. "Teyla and I will take _good_ care of you."

"Can I at least bring my gun? I feel naked without my gun."

"You _will_ be practically naked, where would you put your gun?" Teyla wondered.

"You have nothing to worry about. I asked Carter and she promised to keep our reports on this locked up," Ziva continued. "Do you think the guys could at least wear a robe through the gate? So that they aren't so exposed in the gateroom?" she asked Teyla.

"We'll head out as if it's any normal mission," Teyla answered. "Colonel Carter will send a MALP through so we can put away their belongings safely."

Ziva smiled as she kissed John on his cheek. "See. You'll be fine. It's just us. Even Rodney won't be there so you don't have to worry about stories being spread around. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," the other woman answered. "It is too late now to arrive at their new settlement."

"Good, are we done now? I need to get some work done," John looked at everyone in his office. If they'd leave the following morning, he still had some time to prepare himself mentally for what they were going to do. He did not like it one bit, but he didn't want to have Teyla and Ziva meet possible new allies all by themselves.

"Very well," his girlfriend shrugged as she got up and made her way to the door. "Teyla, could you come to my quarters. I want to show you something I think may help us based on what you already told me about these people. See you later John, Ronon."

John watched all of them leave his office and he took a deep breath, before turning to his computer and start working on his paper work, realizing a moment later that he was on schedule with his work. He took a sip of his coffee and decided to appear busy for the rest of the day.

hr

It was very early Atlantis time the following day that the group prepared to leave. Ziva had a large duffle bag that she refused to let anyone near and the smiles on her and Teyla's face left the guys nervous. At least the gateroom was empty with the exception of the graveyard crew and Sam who was seeing them off.

"Do I want to know what you two are planning?" John asked as he eyed them.

"Probably not but you will see once we walk through the gate. Just relax," Ziva replied easily.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he asked and looked at Ronon who had a somewhat frightened look on his face.

"Oh relax John," Teyla rolled her eyes at him and pushed him towards the gate. "Go on before we do leave you at home."

Once through, the group looked around and the girls quickly began getting them prepared while they had the privacy to do so. "Strip down," Ziva ordered as she pulled out dark boxers where the fly had been sewn shut and tossed them at the guys. "Put those on," she added as continued on with getting the rest of the 'necessities' out. High quality leather collars and leashes with matching wrist cuffs to bind them together that could only have come from Earth and on specific _fetish_ markets.

John blinked at Ziva. "Do I want to know why you brought this to Atlantis?" He asked uncomfortably as he got rid of his shirt and tossed it onto the clothing pile that was forming.

"These were actually presents from Abby," she replied. "They came in on the last shipment with the _Daedalus_ and I figured that this mission would be perfect for breaking them in."

"Breaking them in?" John stammered and looked over to Ronon who was snickering as he pulled down his pants and got into the boxers Ziva had handed them. "You're not serious!"

"Do you really want me to tell Abby we _never_ used her present?" she asked with a straight face. "Come on, finish up," she said as Teyla made her way over to help Ronon with his leash set.

"I swear, you hang out with the wrong crowd!" He grumbled as he dropped his pants and got into the shorts. Granted, aliens have done worse to him, getting him tied up, slapped in the face, sucked on by a wraith, gagged, chained up... but _this_ was different.

She watched him happily before securing the leather around his neck and wrists. "I'm actually a bit turned on by you right now," she whispered into his ear as her hands brushed over his skin that was right along the edges of the collar.

"Uh huh..." he chuckled. "Only you can get turned on by something like this," he responded. "I'm so not comfortable."

"Now, remember," Teyla spoke up. "You're not looking at _anyone_ , you keep your eyes to the ground. You can't speak up, unless _we_ address you," she then sighed. "If we sit down, you sit on the floor, on your knees and you can't complain if we have to sit for hours, if they decide to throw a feast. We may have to touch you inappropriately to completely sell the idea that you belong to _us_ , but we will make sure that none of the Culi will touch you." She looked up to Ronon and narrowed her eyes at him. "You actually have to act as if we are superior to you, as if we frighten you. _We_ will not hurt you in anyway, but if they start getting suspicious we might have to, if just a little."

Ziva grinned as she tugged on John's leash to bring his head closer to hers. "If you do need to speak, you poke us on the foot. I know you two probably don't want to show vulnerability but you might have to, you're not warriors or soldiers at this point. You _are_ the weaker gender in the Culi's eyes, and we will treat you as such. You really have to be submissive and it could get awkward, depending on what we see in that settlement. Now, I can imagine that it won't be the case with Ronon or Teyla, but you both could end up in some sort of head space. Don't fear that head space, we'll still be taking care of you."

John looked Ziva in the eye and she was enjoying herself. To her, this wasn't just a mission, it was _play_ and it was something he had never really thought about. She wasn't embarrassed or anything, she was very serious about this.

"I know," Ronon said. "Some Satedans have met with the Culi before. I just simply refused after I heard the stories."

"I have heard the same stories," Teyla responded. "That's why we will tell them that you have been claimed. It will make you safe from being drawn into ah... intimate pile up."

"What?"

"Relax, John. You're safe." Ziva smiled and caressed his cheek. "I'll take care of you, you have to trust me. Are you two ready?"

"No..." both men answered in unison.

"Yep, I think they are." Ziva grinned. "Lead the way, Teyla."

On their way to the settlement, John wondered if Ziva would have used 'Abby's gift' anyway. For some reason, both Teyla and Ziva looked taller at this moment and he was jealous of their clothes. Not to mention, he and Ronon were walking on bare feet, he really wished he had his boots on with all the twigs and rocks on the path. He trusted Ziva, and he trusted Teyla, and decided that today, Teyla knew best.

The women held their heads high as the group approached the village, their eyes taking in the situation, assessing their safety and that of their _slaves_. Fortunately, it also appeared to the locals that the way that Teyla and Ziva looked around, that it was also as if they were determining if the village was _worth_ venturing into and their conversation implicated as such in case of nearby ears that they might not be able to see so readily.

"I do not know," Ziva commented. "Would they have what we need?"

"My sources tell me they do," Teyla replied. "Although it doesn't look like it."

"Greetings," a woman clad in warrior's leather stopped them before they were about to enter the settlement. "Please state your name, your place of habitats and why you are here."

"My name is Teyla, I was an Athosian and we came in search of medicine and a power source," Teyla spoke up and nodded to Ziva. "This is my kin Ziva."

"Athosians treat their dogs as equals," the woman spat.

"I said I was an Athosian, not that I was still living with them," she said kindly and smiled. "Ronon and John are more than our dogs, they are ours to keep and our permanent mates. Feel free to check them over if you wish, just keep your hands to yourself."

The woman signalled to a bunch of other women before walking off. "I will inform our leader Emalia of your arrival."

"Do you wish for us to take care of your dogs while you will have your meet with Emalia? I am sure they are more than comfortable in our pen." one of the younger women asked as she walked around John and Ziva. John shot a frightened look at Ziva. No way was he going to mingle with people that weren't even allowed to speak. He wished he had his gun on him.

"He stays at my side for my beck and call," Ziva said evenly as she tugged on the leash to have John step closer to her. "He serves my needs in my daily rituals."

"As I said," Teyla spoke up. "They are our dogs, but also our permanent mates. They will not go anywhere." Ronon gave a low growl and Teyla kicked him in the shins. "We talked about this Ronon, _behave_."

The woman raised an eyebrow at the display before studying their harnesses. "This is work I am unfamiliar with," she commented about the studded collar and metal used.

"It is of my home world that was recently culled," Ziva replied. "I doubt you have visited it as it is near the edge of the stars of the Ancestral rings." Thankfully, in her time that she spent with Teyla and the Athosian people, learning their fighting techniques, she also picked up a number of native phrases to the Pegasus Galaxy that she could almost be considered one of them, almost.

"If you have more of this, I am certain that Emalia would trade medicine with you."

"A few skilled crafts makers have survived. I am sure I can acquire more although it would time for them to be made," she nodded respectfully, buying the needed time to have to gate to Earth and find a local fetish shop that was stocked up on the merchandise.

"Before you meet with Emalia, I need to know if your dogs carry any sickness, although I doubt it as they look groomed."

Ziva smiled and shook her head. "You may have your healers look them over but I can assure you they are of good health. We would not have selected them for our personal mates if they had not been. I do enjoy good breeding," she smirked as she looked John over appreciatively.

"Very well, you may enter the village. Follow the path and meet up with Jeine, the woman you have just met. Do not stray from the path. If you do, you will be arrested for disturbing the peace in our settlement; some of our breeding women are about to give birth."

"We do not wish to disrupt your settlement." Teyla said calmly. "If we have arrived at a bad time, we would be more than patient to return at a later day."

"Nonsense, I have heard of the Athosians. If you are no longer with them, you could use an ally, and so can we."

The two women nodded as she pulled their guys with them. Ziva hummed as they walked and looked around. She couldn't help but be taken in by the view. Despite their culture, it really was quite a beautiful sight to see. They had men out tending to their crops in the distance and young girls playing in tubs of water, leaving a smile on her face.

Teyla glared at Ronon, who was actively looking around. "Do you want us to get kicked out?" She yanked on the collar. "Let us handle this, Ronon, eyes down!" she hissed. "Next time I might bring Lorne or someone else."

"Having difficulties with your dog?" the woman asked that followed behind them several feet. "We can help rectify that."

"Ah, yes, Ronon is of good breed, he is just not used to being away from our lands and gets a bit too curious for his own good. Not to worry, he will settle." Teyla replied and tugged on the leash for good measure. "Just out of curiosity," she smiled at the woman, "how do you rectify character flaws in your dogs?"

"Depending on the flaws, just about anything," the woman responded. "My dog was uncontrollable, and he still is, so I am not spending money on another one. I frequently put his head under the water for a period of time if he does not behave. Or isolate him from the rest of the pack at night without food and water." she then shrugged. "And if all fails, there is always corporeal punishment."

Ziva frowned at the thought of starving the men. She been through similar herself and she did not wish to relive those memories. "We have stopped using those methods as they more often failed then not. We may not be amongst the Athosians anymore, but we found that more positive reinforcement proved more successful in our experience. And when he behaves and performs his duties well, he gets rewarded most satisfyingly," she explained as she ran her fingers through John's hair, petting him affectionately.

The woman chuckled. "You're mad."

"He has been the best I've owned. I'd be mad to find reason that he would run or to punish him and lose my own - toy," she smirked, slapping John's face lightly before continuing on into the heart of the village.

If it hadn't been for him knowing that he was still walking, he would have been halfway gone already. For some reason it felt good to have Ziva all this power over him, even more so than when they were in bed together. It was _easier_ for him to forget the surroundings around him and ignoring everyone else as he realized that he trusted her completely. If it hadn't been for the light slaps in his face, he would have gone further into whatever he was experiencing now.

"We work on the basis of trust," Teyla added to Ziva's explanation. "Ronon clearly doesn't trust me enough _yet_ when we're outside our own settlement. I usually take my loyal dog Lorne, but unfortunately he fell ill a couple days ago."

"I must say, your dogs are well muscled and tall. Do you have more dogs like that?"

"We might, but we are not willing to share them. We do not wish to disrupt our coming conversation with your leader, so please keep these foolish questions to yourself, you are too low in rank to have knowledge of our people, Ziva already told you too much." Teyla glared at Ziva. "But she is young, she is still learning, so she is forgiven. All other questions will be asked by your leader."

Jeine was waiting for them near a wooden house. "Emalia will be able to see you shortly. She was in the middle of procreating with her top dog. Please, feel free to take a seat around the campfire, let your dogs rest too. Patu, one of her servant dogs, will bring you some water to drink."

"Thank you," Ziva nodded as she made her way over to the wicker like seating. Sitting down, she glanced at John and smiled. "So far I have liked what I have seen Teyla."

"Yes, despite their culture, this settlement seems to be peaceful, people are working together and there is respect. You wouldn't think that they would possibly have the knowledge to create ZPM's." She answered and tugged on Ronon's leash. "On your knees, Ronon."

Ronon grumbled as he sat down on his knees. "I hate this," he muttered.

"Looks like someone is in the dog house when we return home," Ziva chuckled, as she played with John's hair as he reluctantly obeyed and settled on his knees beside her. He didn't need to speak for her to know that he was disturbed by the situation although some of it was more welcoming that he'd care to admit.

"I actually thought Sheppard would put up more of a fight," Ronon said softly.

"Ronon, we'll discuss this later, now shut up." Teyla smacked him softly on his head before taking a look at John. "You said this was normal on Earth?" she asked Ziva as she kept her eyes on John. "He seems to be in a far away place."

"Still here," John muttered and put his head in Ziva's lap. "And not normal."

She sighed as she pet him, drawing circles on his shoulder with her finger. "I will explain it more when we go home. Now is neither the time or the place for that discussion."

Sighing, John decided he wasn't able to do anything apart from being taken care of by Ziva and closed his eyes as they waited, he loved the way she was circling his shoulder and the warmth of the bonfire close by made him feel a bit warmer again. Despite the temperature on the planet, he had felt physically colder, maybe that had been his head fucking around with him for being so _exposed_.

Teyla looked around and saw something she didn't like. "Look at that, that boy is so skinny." She noted as the boy was pushed inside of a tent. "Granted, the culture is _odd_ but they shouldn't starve a boy who's still growing up."

"We're here for our business. Let's focus on that first," Ziva replied, frowning at the sight.

Patu, a young boy, approached them with downcast eyes. "Your water," he said, kneeling down and holding up the tray with two mugs. "Would you require anything else while you wait?"

"May we have some water for our pets as well?" she asked softly, looking at the boy.

"Of course, I'll get some bowls." Patu nodded and placed the tray on a chair and ran off.

"Bowls?" Ronon muttered.

"Shut up, Ronon..." John whined as Ziva had removed her hand from his shoulder to grab one of the mugs, only for her to lightly smack him on the nose with the handle of the leash for speaking.

John sighed and closed his eyes again. He wasn't thirsty, he forced himself not to want any water, he wasn't going to drink anything from a bowl... or something like that. He smiled when Ziva's hand was running through his hair.

"I recommend you not drinking the water Patu will bring," Teyla suggested. "Often in cultures like these, the pets don't get the clean water... if you're thirsty I will give you a sip from my water, Ronon. Speak."

"No, I'm good." Ronon replied quickly. "I suggest you dump the water over Sheppard to keep him awake."

Ziva grinned. "He is awake, trust me," she said as she ran a finger along the edge of his collar.

John sighed happily and tapped on her foot to make her stop doing that, he was starting to enjoy himself a _little_ too much. Thankfully she did because the village leader was making her way towards them, wrapping herself in a thin robe of sorts from her activity she was otherwise engaged in. Ziva smirked and waved John off to sit beside her.

John sat up immediately and looked at Ziva's boots.

"Welcome, my name is Emalia, I hear you come in search for medicine?" the woman greeted them with a big smile and sat down in one of the chairs. "Oh my, you've got handsome pups."

"My name is Teyla, this is Ziva. We've recently split from my people, the Athosians, after they grew a dislike to our chosen lifestyle and we are in need of new medicine. I have heard of your people ever since I was a young child."

"Sweet Teyla," Emalia smiled as she leaned in to touch Ronon's hair. "I do not trade with strangers," she said, not bothered by the look that Teyla was giving her. "The Culi have survived all these years because we're wary of strangers. You look well fed, well clothed and you have healthy pets, at first hand, I do not see the reason why we should trade." She then shrugged. "Unless you're willing to leave your dogs with me in exchange for medicine?"

"Granted, we are not that desperate," Teyla smiled as she pulled Ronon closer towards her to protect him. "I am sure we could become well acquainted before we trade, however, our pets are off limits, even to you."

Emalia pouted. "Pity, I would have loved to have taken one of them off your hands, the big one to do some heavy lifting, or maybe the smaller one to have my way with, he looks so obedient," she said with a grin.

"He is only to me," Ziva said evenly. "He is not for trade as I have chosen him my own breeding." The tone in her voice was serious to the woman but something on the edge of different that was clear to John, making it difficult to keep his head down in the surprise that rushed through his veins. "John, down," she gently pushed his head down.

"How big is your settlement? How many dogs do you have?" Emalia asked, amused by the pup's response to his owner. "How did you know where to find us? We have only recently come out of hiding."

"Our settlement has currently about three hundred people or so, we have multiple settlements over the planet we've gathered upon. About half of the population are various degrees of dogs; some are scientists, some are used as soldiers, as protection, and some, like Ronon and John, are kept to breed, to tend to our needs other than pleasure. Some of our people have fallen ill and we do not have the medicine anymore to make them healthy." Teyla explained. "Also, rumor has it that you have the ability to create power, different power than the power of our hands, and fire."

Emalia chuckled. "Rumor, indeed. I'm inviting you to stay at one of our guest houses, at least for the night. We're having a feast tonight in celebration of our freedom, we can talk more about a trade in the morning."

John nearly panicked as he poked Ziva's foot. He was _not_ going to spend the night in a village filled with crazy and horny feminists.

"Of course," Ziva nodded. "We would love to celebrate your new found freedom with you, it will also give us the chance to get to know each other better, yes?"

"Jeine will show you to your house, and she will show you where you can get food and water for your pets, unless they are on a different diet, what _do_ they eat?"

"We never give them anything else but food made by our cook," Teyla chuckled. "Granted, they are spoiled, but Ronon and John, especially John, are sensitive to the herbs we use to keep most of our dogs calm at night, so we usually feed them of our own plate to keep them healthy."

"That is alright, mostly everyone will bring their favorite pet with them to the celebration, we might even get to see a wrestling match." Emalia said happily. "You can feed your pet with the food you will be receiving, it would be a shame to see them go hungry."

"Thank you," Teyla nodded gratefully as she got to her feet. "Ronon, up." She tugged on his leash to get him to his feet. "We shall see you tonight at your celebration then."

"I can't believe we're staying!" Ronon ranted as soon as they were in their 'house'; it were four wooden walls with two beds and two blankets on the floor.

"Ronon keep your voice down!" Teyla hissed as she glared at him. "They can probably hear us!"

"Sheppard, say something." Ronon said softly, glaring at Teyla.

"I'm not entirely happy myself..." John said slowly as he tried to gather his thoughts but it was a little bit fuzzy and he wasn't entirely sure why. "But if this is what we have to do to find out of they have more than the potential to help us out, then so be it."

"You're just saying that because you're enjoying yourself."

"No, but you're more than welcome to leave and come back in the morning."

"Maybe, that's not such a bad idea," Teyla smiled. "Ronon's been drawing too much attention with his behavior."

"We can stay that way it doesn't appear as off putting to the leader," Ziva offered as she sat beside John on one of the beds. "Perhaps bring someone else tomorrow instead? Major Lorne I think would be able to tolerate it."

Teyla nodded. "I shall inform our gracious host that I shall be leaving and return in the morning... and then going to try and catch Lorne," she said with a smile on her lips. "Be careful, Ziva, I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but John is defenseless."

"We will be fine," she assured her. "Good luck with Lorne."

"Enjoy the celebration," Teyla smirked as she grabbed Ronon's leash and pulled him towards the door.

After they were gone, Ziva and John were left alone until one of the locals would come to collect them for the evening meal. She pushed him back on the bed and climbed onto his lap as she smiled down on him silently, just looking, taking him in with her eyes.

"What?" he chuckled after finally having made his way through the fog in his head.

"You played it up _very_ well. Was Ronon wrong earlier in saying that you might be enjoying yourself a little?" she teased softly, as she played with his wrist cuffs.

John shrugged. "I trust you and shut myself off for anything but your voice and touch... and it was nice..."

"Uh huh," she hummed as she shifted herself over his groin and leaned in to kiss her way down his chest.

"Now that's... nice..." he groaned as he lifted up his arms and put them around her, pulling her closer to him. "I just didn't want to screw this up, because I know that if they do have the knowledge, that Rodney is going to be so happy."

"John?" she asked as she ground herself down over him and lightly bit on his nipple. "Shut up." Ziva slipped out from underneath his cuffed wrists and pulled them up to a hook that was just above the head of the bed that was actually meant to hold decoration. "Stay..." she grinned as she slid down and pulled his shorts off.

"What are you doing?"

"I said for you to shut up," she growled as she pulled at the belt of her pants.

"What's going on?" he asked, wondering what had gotten into her all of a sudden. Did she really want to have sex in the middle of a settlement with lusting manhaters?

Ziva's pants landed somewhere near where his short had. She grinned at him as she climbed back onto the bed and took his cock in her hand, stroking it softly. "I'm just providing you a reward for your _excellent_ behaviour today my John," she said, pleased that despite his brain trying to refuse, his body was hers to manipulate.

He groaned. "We're not on Atlantis..." He looked at her and saw that she wasn't either, most definitely still 'in character'. "Ziva... you need to uncuff me." Walking around in his shorts with a collar around his neck all day was all for the greater good, having sex outside the privacy of their own quarters or their hidey spot on the pier was something completely different.

She sighed and looked around. Grinning slowly, she got out of her wet panties and stuffed them in John's mouth. "I told you, shut up."

He looked at her with big eyes, surprised by how wet her panties were in his mouth, and loving the taste of her fluids. He slowly nodded and tried to relax by focusing on his breathing and watching her have her way with him.

Ziva positioned herself over him, and pressed herself down letting his length penetrate her. Her head fell back as she let out a low moan, biting down on her lip. Just as she began to set herself a comfortable pace, a knock on the door was heard. "Yes?" she called out as she reached forward to shove her fingers in John's mouth after he spat her underwear out to keep him from saying something.

"Are you coming, miss?" a voice sounded. "Emalia is about to start the feast."

"I will be there when I am finished in here," she replied, her eyes fixed on John's. "Send my apologies to Emalia for the delay."

"Yes miss," the voice sounded again and John could then hear how footsteps lead away from the hut. The gaze that Ziva had him under was intoxicating. It was a look of affection, but also one that told him that if he'd do anything she didn't want him to that she would break him. And he knew she could, so he didn't playfully bite her finger as he normally would have. He playfully bucked his hips and grinned when the look on her face shifted into the one of surprise.

Removing her fingers from his mouth was a necessity as she leaned over to brace herself as she picked up her pace, thrusting her own hips over his cock, alternating with a deep grind that left him writhing underneath her. "No, no," she scolded, sitting up and used his knees to support herself as she worked him every which way she could.

He wished he could touch her, he loved touching her, but his arms had started to feel like jelly and he didn't feel like making an attempt to get himself unhooked from whatever she had hooked him up on. But he realize that Ziva was looking _hot_ , trying to get them both off as she rode him and it was all out of his hands really. Or was it? He wasn't sure anymore. There was a goddess riding him, and that was enough.

She reached down to rub herself to help herself fall over that edge that felt just outside of reach. "Oh god!" she moaned out as she could feel herself coming over him. Despite reaching her own satisfaction, she continued on to assure that John got his as well. She doubted that the women in this village often let their males finish if it weren't for conceiving a child.

Feeling how she was climaxing, sent him flying himself shortly after that. He felt like he was floating on air and grinned at her. "That was great," he breathed.

"I thought you'd like that," she breathed out as kissed him hard. Reaching up she unhooked his hands and grinned. "Let's get cleaned up and go join the festivities."

"Hmm... but I like the bed... it's not comfortable but I don't want to get up..." John said as he pulled her down to him again, all he wanted was to cuddle. "Please ma? Five more minutes?"

"Mmm, sure," she hummed in response, licking and kissing his jaw. "You handled everything better than I thought you would. I had believed that Ronon would be the more _behaved_."

"I think it's different for Ronon and Teyla... I mean, they are both very independent and despite trusting each other... Ronon just came with to see me embarrass myself..." John said, putting his arms around her as well as he could and closed his eyes. "It's weird how easily I switched off most thoughts today... and I sometimes had the feeling that I wasn't truly _there_..."

"Hmm... I warned you that that could happen," Ziva smiled as she caressed his hair. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, and after the celebration, I'll do whatever you want me to. Hold you until you sleep." She softly kissed him and smiled. She secretly knew that he was going to do great today, he loved it if she took control in the bedroom, this was just a bit more extreme. "Did you like the feeling?" She asked, wondering if John needed more after care. "Are you okay?"

"Kinda scary," John admitted. "Yeah, I'm fine... a bit thirsty though."

"I'll give you something to drink soon," she answered and slowly got off of him. "Depending on what they're doing, I might have to hand feed you."

"I trust you, Ziva. I love you." He got up and watched her as she cleaned herself up at the water bowl with a cloth. "You're so pretty." John said as he made his way over and waited until she was done cleaning herself up before taking the cloth and cleaning himself up.

"You should get your shorts back on," she said as she went to try to rinse out her underwear to pull back and then her pants. "This ought to be fun. The food does smell good."

He got back into his shorts and nodded. "Please don't get too drunk."

Ziva stood up straight after she fastened her belt, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "You just behave yourself. I don't want to have to punish you when we return home."

"Hey, I'll be on the floor, waiting for you to feed me and give me a drink, I think I'll have to behave if I need to satisfy my stomach!" he grinned.

"John, shut up," Ziva said with a big smile on her face as she took the leash in her hands. "Let's get entertained by the natives."

He wanted to kiss her but she pushed him away with an even bigger smile and walked out the door with him and pulled him out behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am fairly certain that next time, we can visit the Culi without our... _men_ ," Teyla grinned as they were waiting at the gate for Sheppard to change into his clothes. "At least we established some sort of trust."

The celebrations of the night before had been awful. John had spent most of the time on the floor, on his knees, waiting for Ziva to give him something to eat. He had felt like a _dog_ , but he was fortunate enough that they hadn't forced Ziva into bringing him to the _dog_ tent and eat the food in there.

He hadn't liked what it had been doing to him, walking around on bare feet, wearing nothing but some shorts, cuffs and a dog collar, being on a damn leash. Sitting at Ziva's feet the entire time, forcing himself to stay quiet and calm and not look around too much. There had been times he had felt as if he was floating, as if it was the best thing that could ever had happened to him, but it was an experience he really liked to forget.

Of course, John loved it when Ziva took control in the bed room, their own private sanctum, he had been tied up before, and he had liked it, but on a mission? He had never felt more vulnerable in his entire life, despite Ziva being an excellent fighter.

Even now, getting back in his own clothes, he felt slightly off. He just wanted to go _home_ and take a thorough shower to get rid of all the sand and dirt on his body, and then sleep, for a very long time, then write up his report and sincerely hoped that Carter would stay true to her word; that no one but them would ever read it.

Back on Atlantis, John dumped his stuff in the armory before going to his quarters, nearly hopping underneath the shower fully clothed. Ziva and Teyla went to deal with Carter and Woolsey to provide their reports on the visit, promising him and Ronon that they would be as discrete as possible when it came to the details of what they endured. Future dealings with the people would certainly have to be handled by a woman and a woman alone.

When Ziva finally made it back to her quarters, she very happily stretched over her bed, grateful for the soft mattress. A part of her wished that John was there with her to share in the comfort but she knew he needed the time to himself, to find himself again from the ordeal even if it was just one night that made him feel so off.

He had spent almost an hour underneath the shower, the warmth making him feel almost human again and got dressed into a shirt and his jogging pants. John sat on the edge of his bed for a while, staring into nothingness. It was nowhere near bed time and he was tired, but he didn't want to rob himself from a decent night's sleep and that meant he had to stay awake.

John had experienced these feelings before, in another life, and he thought that he would never feel this way again. Not that he was openly willing to admit it. Nancy loved playing with him, because he was always a good boy and well behaved. She often hosted parties in their house, with John mainly taking care of everyone's food and drink. But never as 'bare' as he had been the previous day. He had always been dressed the way she wanted him to.

After Nancy... he had tried to find someone who wanted to play with him but he got burned - bad.

The Culi experience had triggered something in him that he thought he had lost, something he had denied for a long time.

Sure, he was playing dumb with Ziva and the rest of Atlantis, but he knew _exactly_ what had been going on and what kind of people the Culi were - well sort of, since this was a whole different galaxy and everything, but that was because he didn't want to feel perverted or embarrassed or anything like that. John had been wondering if Ziva even knew that she had been doing, but then again, if she had, she might have been with him now, this was the longest subdrop he had ever experienced and it sucked.

Sighing, John decided to make his way over to Ziva. He just wanted to lay down in bed, feeling her arms around him and sleep. Again.

Ziva heard her door slide open but she couldn't be bothered to move from where she had fallen on the bed. She grunted an acknowledgment that she knew he was there and even managed to pull the blanket back slightly, welcoming him into the bed with her.

She wasn't even looking at him. Maybe she _knew_ and was disgusted with him. Or maybe she didn't know and just liked to stay in bed. Or maybe, she was done with him now, not wanting to acknowledge him with her eyes and hoped that he'd go away, even with shifting the bedding a little as some sort of invitation. He wasn't sure. Maybe it was a better idea to find Rodney. John _knew_ that back on Earth, Rodney had been a Dom, and despite him being a man, and John totally not gay, Rodney would know what to do.

Or maybe, he had to stay and try to talk to Ziva about this. John sighed as he shifted on his feet a little, closing the door in the process, wiggling his toes in his shoes. "Uhm... we uhm..." He mentally kicked himself for not daring to tell her that they needed to talk. "We need to talk." he said quickly.

Ziva laid there for a moment as she let out a breath and painfully rolled onto her back as she looked up at him. "What about?" she asked with sleep in her voice. "Can it wait until the both of us had some decent sleep? Come to bed..."

John was almost willing to crawl in bed with her, something he really wanted right now but he wasn't sure now. "We need to talk," he said again very quickly and took a deep breath. "Or, if you really want to sleep I'll go and see Rodney..." he muttered as he played with his hands.

She sat up instantly at seeing his clear discomfort. "John? Come here," she said reaching for him. "What's the matter?"

He sighed as he sat down on the edge of her bed, not daring to look at her. _Too embarrassed_. "How ehm... Do you... no..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Have you... ever done something like that before? You know, the Culi thing?"

Ziva blinked as she thought about it and shook her head. "No - well, I've fooled around with collars and stuff but never had it lasted that long...You know I am never one for much foreplay. Why?"

John sighed again, realizing that Ziva had absolutely no clue. Maybe it was a better idea to get Rodney. To have him explain it. Which meant that Rodney would know about the mission, the exact details and John wasn't so sure if Rodney should know about that. He'd eat Ziva alive.

"John...please tell me what is going on," she said again, breaking the silence. "I can't help you with whatever is bothering you if you don't tell me."

"Play," he shifted on the bed a little, facing her but looking at the wall behind her. "You know... the kinky stuff that Abby always goes on about?" Maybe he was telling this in the wrong order. "Nancy and I... uhm..." he shook his head and sighed. "After Nancy, not so good and ehm... I should have said something before we went... I should get Rodney to explain, really... I can't... I'm not making any sense right now."

Ziva looked at him, confused and worried. "John - are you saying that you were into that sort of thing before all this?"

He nodded slowly. "I ignored it for a long time."

"And it bothered you?"

"No..." John sighed. "Remember I wanted to stay in bed yesterday after..."

"Yes," she nodded, remembering. "We usually do lay together after sex. I -"

"That's just sex... this felt different... it _was_ different because I had been in subspace for quite some time..." he looked at her and she had a confused look on her face. "I should get Rodney, he can probably explain it better right now."

"No. Don't get him. It'll take time but you can explain it to me. What does traveling in subspace have to do with the Culi mission?" she asked confused.

That was actually funny! John snorted and shook his head. "What does the collar mean to you when you play around with it?"

"Nothing. It's just a toy. When Abby gave it to me, I figured on using it for Halloween or something then this mission came up and it would give it a more practical use," she shrugged.

"How much do you know about..." John thought for a second and then decided to grab a bottle of water from her fridge. He was thirsty and since she wasn't really sure about what she was doing, or had been doing with him, he wasn't too afraid for the consequences. "Sub-cultures in sexuality? Sex? You might refer to it as kinky?"

Ziva opened her mouth to say something then quickly closed it. She was by far from inexperienced but she also didn't go for all the things that Abby, or even Tony might do and them with her preferences. "Some, not much. I suppose that now that you bring it up, I might want to go look into it more, yes?"

"No," John shook his head. "No, not unless you want to and only if you promise me to take lessons from Rodney, but that's not the point." He started to pace around, fidgeting with his water bottle.

The reassuring smile she had on her face quickly fell. "I'd rather learn it on my own or with you but I am _not_ taking lessons from McKay on sex. Would you stop being so antsy? It is just me in here! I'm not going to go run off screaming for the fills because you are into something like that! What do you really take me for?"

John stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her, wide-eyed. "Not into it... anymore, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, I should have... I shouldn't have said anything..."

"John Sheppard! If you weren't into being chained and tied up anymore then I beg to differ because what happened last night in that cabin said something far from that. Don't you even think about walking out now..." she added as she scrambled out of the bed to block the doorway.

"No... you're getting it all wrong... so _wrong_ and I can't explain it to you the right way at the moment... no, please don't be mad at me."

"Then don't explain it. _Show_ me then - What? Why would I be mad at you? John you're scaring me more than I can ever be mad at you because _this_ is not the you I am used to seeing!"

"Exactly," John pointed out. "I... there's a difference between our usual fun play and what happened on the planet. A big difference." He sighed and took a sip from his water, trying to find his inner calm, his usual self although he was still too fuzzy and too distracted to do it fast. "Look... there's sex... you and me. Sex, making love, having a little fun, doing the kinky stuff..." he smiled as he pointed to the bed. "The Culi... their culture is about females being the dominant sex, treating their men as dogs and that's wrong. It's wrong and upsetting because it's not what I am used to... didn't you think I was _too_ compliant? I wasn't even paying attention to everything, like Ronon, I _could_ have taken a peek when I was sure nobody was watching but I _didn't_ , because you, acting like you know about the Culi culture, would _know_ and punish me."

"I was just playing into what Teyla told me about them," she said softly. "Playing the role so that they might find a trust in us that we could build that trade agreement."

"You did it so well, that I felt safe. Secure. Loved."

"I _never_ would have let them touch you and I would have fought until I couldn't fight anymore. I suppose that's maybe my training before I cam here had something to do with it. I've had to blend in with a number of cultures very quickly if I expected to come out alive..."

"You don't understand. You _need_ to listen. You did it so well, it brought me back to... a lot of years ago. Nancy and I... she used to be my Domme, when we'd play. She took care of me. The collaring ceremony was... _nice_ ," he said with a faint smile on his lips. "But it was so much more than that. Whenever she put the collar on, I was hers, and no one else's. She could do things with me and to me within my set boundries and after we got divorced, I tried to find the special feelings I got whenever we played somewhere else, but I got screwed over. So I gave up on it. Ignored my feelings, locked it away. Being with the Culi... I should have said something when Teyla spoke of them, but I thought I could handle it. And I couldn't." John blurted out, waving his hands around, dropping the bottle on the floor. "I'm so far down, so far down... and not myself... and down... because... your inexperience didn't see the signs... I came down so hard from my subspace... and we continued on... I wanted to cuddle after we had sex in the cabin, for the rest of the night but we had to go to that celebration and... by then it was too late for me to actually say something..." he rambled on and sighed. "I need you..."

Ziva smiled softly as she made her way over to him and cupped his face in her hands before kissing him softly. "Shh," she shushed him before pulling him over to the bed and pushed him back to lay down. Once he finally complied, she pulled on his boots and anything else that would make rest uncomfortable like his belt. Climbing up, she straddled him before laying down over the length of his body, her fingers toying at the collar of his shirt to just feel a little of his skin as she wrapped herself around him. "I am here," she whispered, kissing his jaw. "I am here."

John put his arms around her and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry... it won't happen again... I promise... I just thought you needed to know..."

She shifted her kissed from his jaw to his mouth as a way of silencing him. "I will definitely be able to help you should this happen again, now that I know. Just rest now. I won't go anywhere."

He softly caressed her hair and closed his eyes. He felt safe again, and maybe it wasn't perfect the way this started out, he was grateful that Ziva hadn't rejected him because of this. John realized how scary this was to her, and he mentally promised her that he'd keep it locked up as he had for years, and not return to the Culi - ever, to prevent this from happening again. He smiled and slowly drifted off in a nice, comfortable sleep.

When he woke up again, it was dark and he was hungry. Ziva was still on top of him, which amused him to no end. John slowly rolled them over and placed her on the bed after prying her limbs off of him and softly kissed her. "Wakey wakey."

She moaned as she stretched her arms out and blinked her eyes open. "What time is it?" she mumbled, wishing to go back to the comfortable bliss she was previously in.

"Ten pm... I'm hungry, do you want something from the mess hall?"

"No. I'm good. Are you feeling better?" she asked as she sat up to gather her bearings.

"Yeah, I'm good," he smiled and softly kissed her. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Ziva smiled as she closed her eyes. "Don't just need to remember to let me know if you get that way again so that I _can_ help you. If I don't know - I can't do anything for you. We are off for the weekend now. I forgot to tell you earlier. Gift from Carter, so to speak."

"It won't happen again," he said, looking for his boots. "I'm going to get some food," he kissed her again after getting into his boots, deciding not to tie them up and headed out to the mess hall.

"You're up late." Rodney noted from his table in the empty mess hall when he saw his friend walk into the mess hall. "Had wild monkey sex with Ziva? Because if you have... Zelenka needs to pay up!"

"No, we slept for a couple of hours." John chuckled and was grateful that the cooks had left something. Sure, whatever the food was supposed to be, it was probably cold and tasting funny but John was hungry. He took a mug of coffee and joined Rodney at his table.

"Shouldn't you go back to Ziva? You two are practically joined at the hip!"

"Would you stop that? Please?" He shot at his friend and shook his head. "I'm joining you for a late night snack or extremely late dinner, I didn't even know you were in here. So shut up."

Rodney shrugged and dug into his blob of food. "Shame you didn't find out whether or not the Culi have the resources to create a ZPM."

"They're a very different culture... I'm sure that in time, we will find out."

"I can't wait to read the reports." Rodney snorted. "All female civilisation? You must have had a blast."

John shrugged and this time it was his turn to stab into the blob on his tray. "So, what have you been doing in the last two days?"

"Trying to upgrade a Jumper... don't worry I didn't use yours or Lorne's as a test subject, but it backfired so now we have to repair the Jumper."

"Of course," he chuckled. "What else have you been doing?"

"I just told you that I've tried to upgrade a Jumper and that I'm now fixing it, what? You think I pull miracles out my sleeve?" Rodney took a sip of his coffee and eyed his friend carefully. "You're trying to keep me from asking you questions about the Culi!"

John shrugged and shoved a mouthful of blob in his mouth and instantly regretted it. It was cold, tasted funny and the texture was awful too.

"I know that Carter and Woolsey promised you that no one would read the reports, what happened?"

He shrugged again. "Different culture."

"Can't be that bad, how bad was it for them to seal the reports?"

John took a deep breath and sighed. "The Culi are a culture made out of women who keep men as dogs and status symbols and slaves."

"Christ!" Rodney blinked at John. "Are you okay?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" For some reason, John felt as if he was being judged by Rodney, knowing that Rodney had been on to his... _past_ ever since they met.

"Come on, Sheppard."

"Yeah, I'm fine _now_ ," John took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "It sent me back, and Ziva didn't know what she was doing other than playing the part."

"Fuck."

"No, it's fine. The subdrop wasn't nice, but I'm fine now, I managed to tell her."

"Want me to talk to her?"

"Nah, because it won't happen again. I'm not going back there."

"Are you sure? You should have come to me, John."

He rolled his eyes at Rodney. "Thought had crossed my mind, but I wanted to know for sure that she didn't know what she was doing, and I was right. So it's not her fault. It's not anyone's fault, stuff happens. I'm okay now."

"Okay, fine. But if this happens again, you should tell me... I know we're both straight and all, but I can still make sure you'll be alright if you drop like that again."

"I know, thanks Rodney." Deciding he'd rather eat a power bar, John put his tray on the cart and took his mug of coffee. "And be nice to Ziva, okay? She didn't have a clue... I thought I could handle it."

"Yeah yeah... next time I'll just use your Jumper to try and upgrade."

"Sure." John chuckled. "Good night, Rodney."

"Night."

John had finished his coffee by the time he made it back to Ziva's quarters and had made a stop to get a power bar along the way. He was surprised to find Ziva awake and drying herself off in the bathroom from taking a shower after she had been so sleepy in bed before he left. "The blob was awful," John noted. "Be glad you didn't come."

"Ugh," she moaned at the thought. "I think I have chocolate somewhere to tide us over til breakfast if you want. Maybe some crackers and oreos. I don't remember which. You can look in the box labeled knives in my closet and see."

"Ohh!" John grinned and peeked in her closet. Taking the box, he opened it and emptied it on her bed. "There's a lot of goodies here." He flopped down on the bed and opened a chocolate bar wrapper as he watched Ziva get into her nightgown.

"That means that McKay hadn't found it yet," she grinned as she made her way back over to him and picked up a package of Nutter-Butter cookies. "When do you get your next leave?"

"What? You have plans?" John smiled as he looked at her. "I'm sure something can be arranged, considering I don't usually take leave."

She shrugged. "I was thinking of taking a vacation back to Earth. Maybe visit the team, our families..."

"You miss them, don't you?" John knew that the short birthday visit of Gibbs and Tony hadn't been enough for her, and he already hated the day she'd tell him that she would really like to go back to Earth permanently. "I'm sure that if I ask, I can get leave."

Ziva frowned as she played with the wrapper from the cookies. "I do, but really I want my father to meet you and you to meet him. You know that my relationship with him has been - difficult, but we have been conversing through e-mail a lot more in the last year that I think that something might be there still."

He looked at her as he munched on his Mars bar. "Sure, if that would make you happy, I'll be happy to meet your father," he responded. "I'll talk to Carter and Woolsey first thing after waking up in the morning."

"It doesn't have to be right away. Just thought I'd throw the idea out there," Ziva replied as she shifted to move onto his lap. "I'm more than happy right here, right now."

"Yeah, I know... but this isn't really your world, is it?" He chuckled as he kissed softly on her neck.

"It's not like I'm being wasted. It is different from NCIS but not unpleasantly so," she answered. "There is more we can do here than we can do there."

"Well, over there you can kick some bad guys ass, make Earth a bit more safe from the bad people on Earth... and I'm sure that I could continue my work too, just from a different place, and be home more often." He grinned. Not that he was already willing to give up on Atlantis and the work they did, but their recent mission - and the one before that where he felt himself being super careful for some reason, had made him think about his life, his future.

And maybe that wasn't Atlantis, maybe it was Ziva who was his future now, especially now that she wanted him to meet her father, despite her rocky relationship with the head of Mossad. That somehow made him realize that she wasn't going to abandon him, that she loved him like he loved her. And maybe, just maybe, it was time for a change of scenery.

There were plenty of jobs for him waiting at the SGC if he explained his reasons, there were enough gene carriers on Atlantis now, and even if they did need him, he was only a gate trip away. He'd make his final decision if they would go back to Earth and meet her father, and meet up with her friends. If he wasn't alienated too much, he might make the right decision.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHORS NOTES:** We wish to thank you for following and reading _Lost and Found_. We do have plots and the next installment planned out but we are looking for finish a few other in-progress works before we begin on that project. As always, please leave a few words in the reviews if you would not mind.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
>  _~Meeko & Buggy_


End file.
